Too Good To Be True?
by xxlovely
Summary: Sequel to Inevitable?They've been through a hell of alot to get to where they are today but what happens when things turn from bad to worse for all the teens.Has the honeymoon period weared off? Sex,drugs and rocka-by-baby. Smitchie,Nate/OC, Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo my lovely readers, so here it is, the first chapter of the sequel. And it's going to be a long one. I'm sorry that I didn't post sooner it was just I needed rest, I got so worked up over school, my job ,family issues and writing inevitable? That I was only getting like 2-3 hours sleep a night and that was a good night's sleep. So on Saturday I completely crashed and burned and have spent the best part of the last 3 days asleep, or curled up in bed.**

**As this is a sequel, it'll literally be one chapter at a time whilst things pick up, spread the word and get people reading inevitable and moving on to this one. I'm also currently writing two more fics, so I need 10 reviews per chapter before I post again.**

**Enjoy my darlings!**

**-**

**Full summary:**

_**They've been through a hell of a lot to get to where they are today, but 18 months on, has the honeymoon period finally worn off? What happens when her two best friends along with her boyfriend become international music sensations over night, leaving her to get on with her daily life, alone in a new city? With relationships being put to the test and the demand of fame becoming a little too much, things turn from bad to worse for all of the teens.**_

_**Tragedy strikes leaving Mitchie and Shane no choice but to grow up and face the consequences of his actions they all thought was long in the past. She's 18, he's nearly 21, in the end will true love conquer all, or was it too good to be true?**_

_**Sex, drugs and rocka-by-baby.**_

* * *

MITCHIE POV

A lot can change in the space of eighteen months. Faces change, relationships change, and ambitions change. Change is inevitable, whether it's good or bad, it's what you make of it that matter.

Looking back at the past year and a half of my life, it's safe to say that I wouldn't trade in a single moment for the world. Sure it's had its low points but no one said life was supposed to be a walk in a meadow.

I had reached and achieved several landmarks, which have not only matured me as a person but brought me closer to living the life I was destined to lead. I had finished and graduated high school with surprisingly exceptional grades, reached the big 'year' anniversary with Shane and now, here I am packing the last 18 years of my life into several cardboard boxes. Preparing myself to move to the neighbouring state and start my adult and independent life, the security and dependence of my parents care ripped from under my feet in one swift movement.

Am I scared?

Yes, scared shitless.

But I'm not completely alone, I have Nate. And no. don't start jumping to conclusions, I'm not with Nate, been there, done that and we've both concluded that we were meant to be just friends. The best of.

But yes, I am moving in with Nate to a semi-decent two bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City. We had both enrolled into the same college, Nate studying International Relations and me- Business. It was only expected that Nate would pick the most intellectually demanding course, whereas I chose the more useful option. Apparently his current ambition in life is to become the president. I dont know whether i should be scared or happy at the prospect of having Nate as the most powerful man in the world...

We had both decided that it would be in our best interests to keep everything under wraps until we were in a position of certainty, for the sake of our own sanity. So when we were both accepted into one of the most sought after colleges in New York, we took an unannounced visit to the city, house hunting.

After viewing numerous rat infested, decomposing apartments, we finally struck gold, and when I say gold, I mean gold.

It was amazing; spacious, clean, affordable with one of the most beautiful views of the New York sky line I had ever seen. We exchanged knowing looks with one another, before racing down to the nearest ATM, to withdraw enough money to pay for the deposit. Hasty I know, but it was perfect.

We arrived back home in Wyckoff the following evening, both our parents and siblings under the allusion that we were buying Shanes birthday presents, how wrong they were. I remember vividly the look on their faces when we told them, especially Shane's expression. I know keeping secrets from your boyfriend is bad, but Shane and secrets don't mix, trust me.

"New York!?" he exclaimed, his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets "And you're moving in with him?" he pointed to Nate almost in disgust

We both nodded "Yep."

"But that's miles away! And why New York, why not the local college down the road? And how the hell are you going to afford living in New York friggin City?" That's my Shane, always the pessimist

"Shane I didn't complain half as much when you decided to treck half way across the State to go to college, nor did I guilt trip you... and don't worry about the money, Nate and I have enough for the first couple of months, then your parents and mine are going to take it in turns to pay the rent for the first few months, till we get jobs."

Shane's mouth fell open a little more in protest, yet he couldn't think of anything to say, as much as I love him, he'll never stop me from getting to where I want to get. Just like i'd never stop him.

-

* * *

But all of that's in the past. I watched as the last box was loaded onto the removal van from my bedroom window, my room now stripped from any indication that I ever existed, my walls once covered in endless posters from bands such as the Jonas Brothers to The All American Rejects, now lay there bare, the light projecting off the beige walls. I inhaled deeply before exiting the room, turning back once more to take one last look, this is it, I'm a grown up.

I practically leapt down the stairs and into Nate's SUV, where he was patiently waiting, Jason and Shane sitting in the back, muttering incoherent sentences to one another.

"Ready to go Mitchy-moo?" Jason piped up from the back. That was new; I had been called a lot of things in the past but Mitchy-moo? I guess it could be worse...

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Nate started the ignition, pulling away from the curb "ROAD TRIPPP!"

I rolled my eyes before repositioning myself in the passenger seat so I could see Jason along with my beautiful boyfriend

"Jason we're not even a minute into our 8 hour drive and you're already excited?"

He nodded enthusiastically as it was Shane's turn to roll his eyes "save me" he mouthed to me, before pouting his lips into the pout he knew I couldn't resist.

He was like my drug, and has been ever since my seventeenth birthday, I just couldn't get enough. The way he would smile in his sleep, or how he would unintentionally flip his hair back when he was concentrating, my knees would go weak, reminding me once more just how in love I was with this guy.

But by no stretch of the imagination have we had the 'perfect' relationship, because we haven't. We've argued probably more than most couples have in the space of a life time, yet every time we overcome it. Whether it was a stupid petty argument over what pizza toppings to have to accusations that we simply were interested in pursuing our relationship anymore, eventually the one who had over reacted, see's sense and apologises.

-

"Can we play I spy, pleaseeee"

"Jason, c'mon aren't you tired we've been on the road 4 hours already?" Shane asked in hope

"Nope, not even one tinsy weensy bit, I'm like super awake y'know, I don't know why but because I was really tired before I started eating all this candy..."

I interrupted his hyperactive rambling "You didn't did you?" I shot a glare at Shane as he looked at me blankly "You _know_ how hyper Jason gets if he has even one bit of candy!" I looked towards the pile of empty wrappers resting in his lap "And by the looks of it, he's ate at least 20 candy bars! Do you realise how painful the next few hours are going to be?"

Hyperactive Jason +Confined space= torture to our sanity.

"Fuck" Shane muttered. Yes Shane, fuck indeed.

"Soooo" Jason dragged the word on as he attempted to bat his eyelids "Can we play?"

I mentally prepared myself for the most excruciatingly painful car journey of my life, and there was no escaping it.

-

* * *

Kill me now. Please. God strike me down. If I have to endure one more round of eye spy from Jason where the answer is car, I will actually open the car window, unbuckle myself and throw myself onto the highway.

"Jason can we stop I Spy now, it's getting ridiculously tedious" Nate interrupted

Jason's expression fell into a frown for a second as he wondered what on earth we could play next, please god, let him want to play dead fishes. Please.

"NUMBER PLATE GAME"

I groaned, turning my head towards the back seat to see Shane fast asleep, lucky bastard. "Okay and how do you play that Jay?"

-

* * *

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief as I pushed open the door to the pristine apartment, it was over, Jason was now sound asleep on the back seat as he recovered from his sugar hangover. Ah, sleep, now that sounds good.

I dropped one of my many boxes on the floor by the door, picking up various letters and leaflets which had dropped through the door during the past few weeks. I quickly flipped through the pile, taking note that most of them were addressed to the previous tenant and separated the junk mail from the take away menus- they would certainly come in handy whilst we're unpacking.

I was about to throw the whole pile in the rubbish when my gaze fixed upon a luminous green leaflet advertising a battle of the bands contest in a club not far from here.

Nate came up from behind me grabbing the leaflet out of my hands "What's this?" he asked before giving it a decent look "Woah $1000 prize! That's insane"

"Its tomorrow" I added "I think you guys should go for it, I haven't heard you play in ages"

Shane entered the apartment for the first time, struggling to carry the three boxes he had decided to pick, trust Shane- always trying to look like the macho man "What are you guys rambling on about?" he asked curiously

"Battle of the bands contest that's on tomorrow, $1000 up for grabs" I stated simply

"Are you serious?" his eyes widened "We so have to enter Nate imagine that! $1000 split between three that's like....A lot of money!"

"Do you really think we stand a chance?" Nate asked cynically "I mean the biggest audience we've played for was at that local gig a few months back, these guys must be like pros"

"It's worth a shot! C'mon I think it'd be great, you never know what might happen" I pouted, well at least I attempted to, at the boys hoping my art of persuasion was up to scratch. In all honesty I loved it when the boys all got together and played, it was clear to anyone and everyone just how much they loved their music, and maybe this little meaningless contest may boost their confidence a tad.

Nate threw up his hands in defeat "You know what? I'm in, as long as Jason's gone cold turkey by the morning"

My face broke out in a wide grin, one down one more to go. I walked towards Shane, wrapping my arms around his built frame as I looked up, his gaze meeting mine. I got up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his softly before pulling back a couple of centimetres "Say yes" I said quietly against his lips, not caring that Nate was still in the room, probably vomiting in a plant pot or something.

He closed his eyes momentarily before looking at me again "Okay, on one condition" I pulled away a bit more, raising an eyebrow

"And what's that Mr Grey?"

"That you act like one of those insane infatuated groupies who loves the front man"

"Sure" I agreed "I'm sure Nate would love me swooning over him all night." I winked at Nate, causing him to blush slightly

"Err no, totally not what I was getting at...OI! I thought I was the front man"

It was Nate's turn to step in on this little wind up session "Sorry to break it to you Shane, but conventionally the most attractive and talented person is the front man...and well you, you just don't make the cut"

I couldn't help but let a small laugh pass my lips; his expression was priceless "You don't mean that!"

"Oh but Shane, we do. You're really losing your looks, have you ever considered make-up or cosmetic surgery" I kept my expression straight as the words left my lips, he looked at me as if I had just killed a puppy

He started pacing the empty living room "Oh my god, I knew it, I knew it. I told mom that I was aging badly, oh my god I'm going to go grey, my life is over" he became hysterical as Nate and I looked at each other completely shocked.

He was actually believing all of this. My god was he gullible

"Shane" I walked over to him putting my hands on his shoulders, stopping him from pacing "Shane!" I repeated

He put a hand across his face "Don't look at me, I'm hideous" his voice muffled through his hand

"Shane, we were joking." I took hold of his hand and removed it from his handsome face "Look at me" he reluctantly drew his eyes to mine "You're not ugly, and you'll always be my front man"

He hesitantly smiled "Are you sure? Because I've never really been against cosmetic surgery..."

"Shane, seriously! You don't need it, I love you just the way you are" his smile grew wider as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my nose

"And you're sure its not pity love?"

"Shane!" I raised my voice slightly, now getting irritated "Honestly, you're so freaking hot, sometimes I wonder how on earth I manage to keep my self control"

He winked seductively, "Is that so? Who said you need self control..."

"GUYS I'M STILL IN THE ROOM HERE!" Nate exclaimed, his face bright red

"And?" we both said simultaneously

"I don't want to know about your private lives...especially your sex life" he cringed at the last two words

"You mean nonexistent sex lives" I corrected. Yep that's right, I'm sticking to my morals, well for the time being anyway. I thought it wouldn't be that difficult, but trust me, seeing a near enough naked Shane prance around your room in boxers, doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"Either way I don't want to know!"

"Okay, okay, let's start unpacking before it gets dark"

-

* * *

NATE POV

I slumped back on the sofa, as we unanimously decided we had done enough unpacking for this evening. Both our rooms had beds and the essentials and we had successfully hooked up the TV and the microwave.

"I think one of us should go and wake up Jason, he's been out there for like 3 hours" Mitchie suggested

I grunted, dragging myself back off the sofa "I'll go get him"

I opened the back passenger door to see Jason sprawled out, mouth open wide, his hair sticking up in various directions

"Jason wake up" I whisper shouted. Nothing.

"Jason" I said a little bit louder. Still nothing

"JASON" I raised my voice, shaking him slightly. NOTHING.

What the hell?! I grab hold on his legs, pulling him out of the car and into the pavement, when he just began stirring "Jason, dude wake the hell up!"

His eyes shot open "Morning!"

"More like evening"

"How long have I been out?" he asked, rubbing his eyes

"About 3 odd hours"

I led him upstairs, explaining the battle of the bands competition taking place tomorrow; it was safe to say he was more than psyched. As we entered the apartment I heard him shout

"C'MON GUYS WE'VE GOT A SHOW TO WIN"

**Oh my god guys, you have no idea how long this took to write, I fell asleep like twice! SO that's chapter 1, its was pretty shit wasn't it? Sorry if it was a bit boring, you can't just jump head first into the drama!**

**SPOILERS:**

**What'll happen at the battle of the bands?**

**The boys get some life changing news**

**And so it begins...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god guys, I wasn't expecting this many of you to continue to read this! 21 reviews! 12 favourites and 28 alerts already, you are amazing! Wow I was really uncertain about how you would respond, but I'm really glad you like it! No joke I had over 100 emails to plough through!**

**Anyway just so you know, the last thing I want to do is ruin inevitable by writing this, so your reviews really give me an insight. I need at least 15 before I review, keep the reviews flooding in and I'll update like a mad man,Oh plus i'm excited! I'm going to see Kanye West in July! **

**-**

* * *

SHANE POV

Okay, breathe Shane, it's only a little gig, it's not like you haven't done it before...You've played at the local youth centre, this is totally the same.

Okay it's not.

Not even close.

I take a deep breath as I peer through the curtains into the main standing area of the club, if you could call it that, hell I'd call it a bloody concert arena! There must be at least 2000 people here. I begin to rock subconsciously back and forth on my heels, my heart racing at a million miles per hour, there's no way in hell I can do this.

I turn around to take a quick glance at Nate and Jason, Nate looked like he was about to puke and Jason, well Jason's dancing up and down on the spot, I swear nothing fazes that guy.

We had been solidly practicing for the past 8 hours in Nate's and Mitchie's appartment, deliberating what song to perform, how to perform it and who was to sing what, and it's safe to say I feel no more confident than I did when we started.

"Shane, stop worrying you're going to kick ass" my anxious daze was interrupted by her voice, my mitchie. My head snaps to the side to see her looking up at me, that heart melting smile spread across her face. I felt myself instantly calm as she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest.

I really don't know what I would have done without this girl, not just over the past 18 months of our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, but ever since I laid eyes on her aged 4. She was my good luck charm, my saviour, my psychiatrist all rolled into one.

"Have you heard them out there? We're nothing compared to some of them" I persisted slightly, my mind determined that we were about to be completely humiliated in front of numerous music lovers.

"Yeah, because you're better, and I'm not saying that because you're my boyfriend and they're my best friends. You're show men, and trust me; if you don't win then I'll...shave all my hair off"

My eyes widened "No! Please, never, ever, do that."

She let out a small laugh "Okay, I was only saying it for effect, I'm no Britney."

Phew.

I was about to say something else, before the current band finished playing, causing the audience to break out in an enthusiastic applause

"Okay guys, next we have 3 guys from New Jersey, give it up for Connect 3!"As the words left the announcers lips, I felt all the blood drain from my face as the nerves came rushing back again. Jason and Nate walked up to me, Nate placing a hand on my shoulder

"Ready to rock?" he asked

I nodded, my ability to speak non existent

"Go on boys make me proud, don't think about them, just pretend you're singing to me, or at least try some of those other performance calming techniques" Mitchie added

I let a small mischievous grin spread across my face "So I can imagine you in your underwear?"

She hit my arm playfully "What ever gets you going" she winked before nudging me towards the curtain "Go"

Nate pulled back the curtain as we were exposed to the numerous bright lights threatening to blind us, the crowd cheering us on. We positioned ourselves on stage as Jason behind the electric piano, and Nate and I behind the microphones, guitars in hand. Here goes nothing.

_I can feel the color running  
As it's fading from my face  
Try to speak but nothing's coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay  
Grab your suitcase call a taxi  
It's 3am now where you gonna go?  
Gonna stay with friends in London  
and that's all I get to know_

I took a milliseconds breath as I got the courage to look at the audience before breaking out into the chorus with Nate

_Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
I'm driving my car to where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down  
We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is a relationship suicide  
Cos if you go, I go  
Cos if you go, I go_

_Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
While you're racing through my mind  
Cops can chase but they won't catch me  
Not before I get to speak my mind  
If there's still time oh_

_We're standing on a tiny ledge  
before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head_

_And try to open up your eyes  
This is a relationship suicide  
Cos if you go, I go  
Cos if you go, I go_

_Cos if you go, I go  
Cos if you go, I go_

We finished the last chords as the club fell into an uneasy silence for about five or six seconds, oh my god, they hated it, they actually hated it. I was about to close my eyes in a mix of shame and embarrassment yet was stopped when an eruption of applause and screaming filled the atmosphere.

Nate looked at me completely shocked, as Jason continued grinning that contagiously cheesy smile of his. My heart rate was still erratic as we slowly made our way down the steps into the audience to greet Mitchie who was wearing a make shift Connect 3 t-shirt, courtesy of our bet from last night.

"You were amazing!! Like I'm not even joking...wow. Why the hell hadn't I heard of that song before?" her eyes were wide, as she hugged all three of us in a rushed manner before looking at us in shock

Nate shrugged "I don't know... I wrote it a long time ago, didn't think much of it, but apparently your boyfriend over there thinks its okay"

"Okay?" she questioned "Okay? Nate that was fucking amazing, you lyrical genius!"

His cheeks went red at the compliment, but it was true, when he puts his mind to it, he comes out with the most awesome songs. I thought I was good, but compared to him, I look like an illiterate fool who writes in gibberish.

The rest of the bands played, keeping the audience going as the distinct smell of smoke filled my lungs, causing me to cough every now and again, yet I couldn't care less, the only things on my mind was; winning $1000, and how hot Mitchie looks in her outfit.

What?! She does. I'm a guy, give me a break I can drool over my girlfriend, it's a free country.

-

* * *

The last band had finished as the middle aged announcer jumped back on stage, sweat dripping freely down his forehead, his shirt sticking to his body

"Right Ladies and Gents, this is the time you've all been waiting for, first of I'd like to stay congrats to all the bands who played tonight, some of you were freaking rocking, others well... not so" a select few laughed "So the winner of Battle Of The Bands 2010 is..."

I bit my lip, as the anticipation built up inside of me, c'mon spit it out already.

"CONNECT 3!" the crowd went wild as I swear I went into cardiac arrest.

What. The. Fuck.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Mitchie threw herself at me as I tried to process the words that had just exited the announcers mouth "You did it!!!!!!" she slung her arms around my neck, pulling my face down towards hers before crashing her lips upon mine.

Thanks Mitch, my minds pretty hectic as it is, now I'm shocked, dazed and now slightly aroused. Killer combination.

We pulled away after a few seconds as Nate and Jason were already pushing their way through the crowd towards the stage. I finally managed to drag myself to meet them when the announcer pulled out an oversized cheque for $1000 from back stage.

"Now we've got another surprise in store for the winners" All three of our heads snapped towards the announcer " As you all know, for these guys to win, there had to be a unanimous vote from the judging panel...but. They weren't just any ordinary judging panel"

I raised my eyebrow, now curious as to what the hell was happening, I'm being punk'd aren't I?

"They were in fact head hunters from universal records, and your second and secret prize is...drum roll please... a recording contract with none other than Universal records"

I'm having a heart attack/

No wait, I'm delusional.

Someone must have spiked my drink with drugs or something, this is one big hallucination, there is no way in hell that this guy is speaking the truth. I grabbed Nate, pulling him closer

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" I managed to choke out from my now dry throat. That's what you get for having your jaw on the floor for the past 10 minutes.

He nodded slowly, his expression reflecting how I was feeling

"OH MY GOD!"Jason exclaimed "REALLY?"

The guy nodded "Congratulations guys!"

The audience began to filter out of the club as I stayed glued to the spot in complete disbelief...how the...what the...a record deal? Us?

I felt a strong grip on my arm pulling me "Shane, dude, you've been standing there like a statue for the past five minutes, c'mon some executive wants to talk to us about the deal" I nodded, allowing Nate to continue dragging me off the stage.

Why wasn't he freaking out? Oh that's right, he's Nate Mr. emotionless

"Hi, Steve Jones" I looked up to be greeted with a guy who must be in his late twenties maybe early thirties, tall, dark hair and dressed casually in jeans and a tee, not how I had imagined an executive of Universal Records to dress, but I guess it takes all sorts.

I accepted his firm handshake, as we fell into an anxious silence, waiting for him to start talking again

"Bit of a shock aye?" he laughed lightly, obviously noticing our expressions and pale faces

"You could say that" Nate added "So...what exactly is included in this record deal"

"Well, initially it was a conditional contract. You have enough material and fit the cut; we produce a one off album. But we've changed our minds"

What? Our expressions fell, besides Jason who I think only has one expression.

"Its nothing bad chaps. In fact it's a hell of a lot better. We came here tonight, not expecting anything like you guys. I know it's a cliché but you were like a breath of fresh air. I called up my other associates putting you on loud speaker during your performance and well Universal Records would like to offer you a $750,000 contract, and to meet with our team as soon as possible to get things rolling. What do you guys say?"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I stood at the side silently, watching the scene unravel before my eyes, I couldn't believe it. This was only supposed to be a confidence boosting exercise not, making the guys famous!

I scrunch up my face momentarily as the smile which has been plastered across my lips for the past few hours has cause my cheeks to ache. But I wasn't smiling anymore. Not because I wasn't happy, because I was, honestly.

In fact i felt my eyes well up slightly as my gaze falls upon Shane; this is what he had been dreaming of since the age of 8. After all the shit he had been put through, he was finally getting something in return. I was still in awe from their performance, of course I was a fan, they're my best friends and boyfriend for heaven's sake but tonight they were incredible; Their voices harmonizing, their music and lyrics syncing with each other perfectly. They deserved it.

But If I was worried for anyone right now, it's Nate. Nate had always expressed to me that his love for music was never as deep as Jason or Shane's, he never saw himself in the music industry. It was always a hobby, nothing more, nothing less. And what about college? Surely he couldn't juggle full time education and recording an album, could he?

My mind flooded with endless thoughts; would they say yes? Where would they be situated? What if they didn't make it? But then again what if they hit it off, becoming international music sensations?

I sigh as the realization hit me... it's that time again, its time for change.

* * *

**There you go, still setting the plot up but trust me, in a few chapters time you'll be on the floor in a heap from shock. Its going to be good, I've got storylines for Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Jason, so don't worry you'll get more POV in upcoming chapters**

**Keep reviewing and reading, I love it when I wake up the night after I've posted to see my inbox spewing with endless emails, it motivates me to write more for you**

**SPOILERS!**

**DO THEY SAY YES?**

**WE LOVE JASON, SO THEREFORE JASON POV**

**HAS NATE STILL GOT HIS GIRL?**

**LET THE CHANGE BEGIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful people, how are you on this Sunday evening? Me? I'm struggling to stay awake. I worked my ass off today and all I want to do is sleep for the next year or two, but I want to update! Because you left me loads of lovely reviews, I promise I will reply and thank all of you as well.**

**So 2 chapters down...39 reviews...33 alerts and 20 favourites. Crazy. I need 16 reviews before I update which brings me to 55 reviews, if you do that I may do a few days of an update every day. **

**Chapter dedications: to my f.f friend who's supported me a lot xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' please give it a read, its full of drama and will keep you on the edge of your seat. DO IT! READ IT NOW!**

**-KEEP ON REVIEWING AND SORRY FOR THE TYPO'S ITS LATE, I'M TIRED, AND LAZY! **

**ps. i know i said about Nate's girl but that will come in the next chapter i promise**

* * *

SHANE POV

I stood there, something which I'd been doing a hell of a lot tonight, my mind trying to process everything that's being thrown at me.

How had I gotten to this point?

Yesterday I was driving from New Jersey to New York in the back of a crammed SUV, and today, today I'm standing in front of a literal stranger being offered a $750,000 recording contract with one of the country's biggest labels.

Did I want this?

Hell fucking yeah I did. At least i'm pretty sure i do.

But Jason and Nate?

"Do you think we'd be able to think about it over night? I mean it's a lot to take in" I was surprised at my words, convinced I was just going to shout "HELL YEAHHHHH!" without even considering or consulting the others feelings.

"Of course, look here's my card" Steve reached into his jeans, pulling out a laminated contact card "Give me a call first thing, and we'll take it from there. Have a good evening guys and congratulations"

He shook all three of our hands firmly before exiting the club, leaving us in a surreal silence. Neither of us talked, still wrapped up in our own thoughts about what this means to us and how much things could change as a result of it.

I heard quiet footsteps approach us from behind, before a pair of petite arms wrapped around my waist, Mitchie. I forgot she was even here.

"You alright?" she asked, twisting me around so that she could look me straight in the eyes. I nodded. "Lets head back, it's getting pretty late"

We arrived back at the apartment, throwing ourselves down on the sofa in silence again, something that becoming a usual habit tonight, but could you really blame us?

"This is crazy" Nate said out of the blue, running his hands through his hair "like completely fucking crazy. I mean us? Musicians? Jeez"

"You guys know what you're going to do?" Mitchie asked.

I knew already that Jason and Nate were for it, they had said so as we left the club in the form of 'imagine all the free waffles we'd get' and 'well i'm well up for it', and the only thing that was holding them back? Me.

It hit me, that if I was to agree, everything would change drastically, Mitchie and I would once again be ripped apart by the distance, and what would happen if the media clung on to our relationship and twisted every detail completely out of proportion? Did i really want all the attention? and did i want Mitchie to be dragged into it as well?

"I'm in" Jason chimed

"Me too" Nate added

I could feel Mitchie's glare on me, waiting for an answer, yet I didn't say a word, she sighed, grabbing my hand, before getting off of the sofa. Uh oh, talk time.

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I took Shanes hand, intertwining my fingers with his before leading him to my bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind us. He sat on the edge of the bed, that confused yet blank expression still plastered across his face. I sighed, not knowing exactly what to say to him to make him come to an ultimate decision about all of this.

I walked over to a cardboard box full of clothes, the majority of my belongings still unpacked , pulling out a grey tank top and a pair of sweats. I pulled my t shirt over my head, feeling Shanes stare burn through the back of me, and to be honest it didn't faze me anymore. He said seen me in my underwear endless times now, and apparently I'm a tease, but he's just as bad.

Once changed I walked over to my bed, crawling under the covers, patting the mattress, indicating that I wanted him to join me. I watched silently as he slid next to me, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want you to turn this opportunity down because of me" I spoke quietly, and it was true, I didn't. I didn't want to be the reason why he let what could quite possibly be the only chance he gets to achieving his dreams go. Sure at first he may say that it was the right thing to do, but I know, eventually he'd grow to resent me. Whether it was intentional or not, and I couldn't let that happen, however much I wanted him to myself

He sighed heavily; tightening his grip around me "But what about us?" his eyes met mine, worry evident in his hazel eyes.

"What about us Shane, this isn't about me, this is about you, Nate and Jason getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something you love for a living"

"Everything would change, there's a high chance that we'd have to travel around, we would hardly get to see one another"

I closed my eyes momentarily, preparing what I was about to say, not wanting it to sound like I didn't care about our relationship "Shane, we've dealt with distance for the past 18 months, it doesn't matter if your next door or half way across the country, I'll still love you just as much"

"I really don't deserve you Mitch"

I raised an eyebrow "It's me who doesn't deserve you"

"That's not true and you know it...so you think we should go for it?"

I nodded "I think it would be pretty cool being the girlfriend of a pop star"

He gasp slightly "Rock star"

"Oh you wish."

-

* * *

JASON POV

The three of us walked through the revolving doors into the headquarters of Universal records, Shane and Nate, pale in the face, their hands shaking uncontrollably.

Me? I was listening to 'love story' over and over again

"It's a love story baby just say yes..."

Nate and Shane stopped in front of me, turning around, staring at me with their mouths open slightly " Jason, please tell me you didn't just sing what I thought you just sung" Nate said

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him slightly confused "Well I would but I can't because that would be lying. And mom told me not to lie to people"

Shane rolled his eyes "C'mon we haven't got the time to lecture Jase on his poor taste in music"

WHAT?! I have _the_ best taste in music thanks; Britney Spears, Randy Jackson... you know all the greats. Their just jealous.

After being directed up several flights of stairs, down numerous corridor filled with posters and records of artists that are presently signed to universal records, we reached our destination.

I sat down next to Shane in the waiting room, watching the clock slowly tick by. God this is boring, can we just get this over and done with already, I'm hungry. So what if its only 1pm and that i've already had two breakfasts and two lunches? I'm a growing lad.

Just then the door opened "Ah guys, glad to see you, come in" Steve ushered us into his office, staring intently at each of us "So have you guys come to a decision?"

Nate nodded "Yes, we have"

"And, what's that"

"That we would like to take you up on your amazing offer"

Steve's face lit up "That's brilliant!" he clasped his hands together "You have no idea how big you guys are going to be, you could be the Beatles of the 21st century"

Beatles? Why would I want to be a bug?

"You really think that?" Shane asked obviously shocked. Steve nodded. Shane wanted to be a bug? And I thought I was weird...

"Right well we're all eager to get the ball rolling with you guys, and we had hoped you'd say yes so we've already organised a lot of things... beginning with a month long tour supporting The Script on their US tour"

All three of our eyes bulged out of their sockets "But- H-how?"

"I know it's all rather quick, but we want you out in the public eye as soon as possible, I've already emailed a recording of your performance last night to the guy's manager and they'd love you to join them, but there is a down side"

Nate cleared his throat "And what's that" he said in his business like tone

"Its happening pretty soon, so we'll need you to join them as soon as"

"How soon?"

* * *

NATE POV

I let the three of us into the apartment, quietly, realising it was nearly 11pm, knowing that Mitchie was probably sound asleep on the sofa after trying to wait up for us.

I flung the door open to be greeted with the living room being covered in balloons and banners reading 'congratulations', the dining table covered in Chinese take away and a bottle of champagne

She looked up at us, smiling meekly "Surprise"

"Mitchie, what is all this?" I asked, the answer was obvious, but I was still shocked that she had even made an effort

"Well it's not everyday your boy friend and best friends get a chance to become pop stars"

Shane walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her with force. Okay admittedly they were the perfect couple, but honestly, save it for the bedroom.

Jason cleared his throat loudly, causing the two to break apart, their faces flustered slightly

"Mitchie" Shane started in a serious tone "How the hell did you manage to get champagne, you're nowhere near 21"

She shrugged and grinned "It's amazing what a low cut top can do"

Shane's eyes widened with shock as I bit my lip to stifle back a laugh, of course she was winding him up, both she and I know that the bottle of champagne was a moving in gift from her mom.

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, the guy was really nice you know, he even offered to show me around the city, even have a spot of dinner"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"But he's really nice Shane"

My body began to shake slightly, as the urge to burst out laughing was getting a little too much, it was obvious to anyone, even Jason that Mitchie was having him on, but no, Shane was gullible enough to actually believe her.

"YEAH I BET HE IS!" He spat out sarcastically

She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow "Shane what's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"Me jealous? No..."

"So you won't mind if I meet up with this guy then?"

"Err I didn't say that. He sounds like a jerk to me, a jerk who only has one intention...getting into your pants"

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I let out a sharp laugh, causing Shane to look at me questioningly "What?"

"Oh Shane she's messing with you! That champagne was a gift from her mom"

Shane's mouth opened slightly to form an 'o' shape before looking back at Mitchie unimpressed

"You're evil"

"Ah well, you love me nevertheless"

"True"

By the time I took my eyes off the scene that was unravelling in front of me I noticed Jason had already made it for the Chinese takeaway and was contently tucking into the crispy duck and pancakes, not bothering to chew.

I walked over to the bottle of champagne, grabbing the cork screw from beside it

"So how did your meeting go my famous amigos?"

"It went really good, they filled us in on everything, and they are letting us use our own material for the album!" I explained

"That's great; I'm so excited for you"

"That's not it" Jason added through a mouth full of chicken chow mein, she once again raised her eyebrow curiously

Shane but his lip as Jason said those three words, knowing he'd have to explain to Mitchie about the tour, a little sooner than he had anticipated, knowing that it could quiet possibly ruin the celebration we were about to have.

He inhaled deeply before taking Mitchie's hands in his looking her straight in the eyes

"Mitchie, we're leaving" I stood still a few paces away, not quite knowing how Mitchie was going to react, the last thing I wanted was a Mitchie punch, trust me their lethal

"What?"

"We've been asked to be the supporting act for The Script"

Her face lit up "Oh my God that's amazing guys... so that's after you've recorded your album and everything?"

Shane didn't answer. She knew the answer to her next question wasn't going to be good

"When?" she asked quietly, obviously struggling to keep her composure at the news

"The day after tomorrow."

* * *

**So there you go guys, another chapter, they've said yes, next chapter is when things start to get interesting and I can finally progress the story. Please review**

**QUESTION: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SEQUEL SO FAR?**

**SPOILERS:**

**MITCHIES REACTION**

**THE BOYS LEAVE**

**MITCHIE STARTS COLLEGE**

**HELLO PAPARAZZI **

**UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

**MITCHIE, ALL BY HERSELF?**

**JASON'S FACED WITH SOME UNPLESANT VIEWS ON HIS LIFE CHOICES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my loyal readers and reviewers that I've neglected this fic for a few days, I was just wrapped up in my new one. IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY READ IT, CHECK IT OUT ITS CALLED 'HELP ME REMEMBER' I'd love for you guys to tell me what you think.**

**Anyway I'm back with yet another chapter, hope you like it, keep the reviews rolling in and I'll promise to update more...anyway I need cheering up, I've had the day from hell and have been crying for the past 2 hours...**

**-SORRY FOR TYPO'S**

**Question: do you think i need a BETA?**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did, i'd own nick jonas, but who wouldnt?**

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I gulped hard, surely I didn't hear right, there was no way in hell Shane just told me he was going away on tour with Nate and Jason, the day after tomorrow. Wow Mitchie, you really must be tired to start imagining shit like that.

"Mitchie?" Shane waved his hand in front of me, knocking me out of my daze "Please say something..."

"Err" was all I managed to choke out, my mind was flooded with the new found information, how am I supposed to react?

Am I supposed to be jumping up and down like a lunatic, shouting from the rooftops how amazing this is?

Should I be slapping each of the cold round the face?

Should I cry, smile, frown?

It would be so easy to be selfish right now, to guilt trip them into staying, but this is their dream and I wasn't going to be the reason for them to turn down a once in a life time opportunity.

But what about the apartment? Would I live alone? Would I have to move out?

Eurgh, life's a bitch.

"That's great guys" I put on my fakest and most convincing happy voice, letting my lips curl up into a small smile. I nodded trying to convince myself "That's...great"

I hugged each one of them as my head began to ache, I couldn't tell them what I really thought, even if they were my boyfriend and best friend. As I pulled away from my last hug, I took a step back.

I outstretched my arms and opened my mouth, pretending to yawn "You know what guys I'm really tired, I'm just going to hit the sack"

I turned on my heel, not waiting for a reply, shutting the door swiftly behind me. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to slide down the door. I mentally slapped myself for not being happy for them, especially as it was my idea for them to enter the bloody competition in the first place, but I guess I was just scared.

Sure I was looking forward to starting my adult and independent life, but I didn't want to be so...independent.

They would have each other, whilst touring the country, whilst I'll be stuck in some big scary city all alone, struggling to make friends.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as i heard a light knock at the door "Mitch?" Shit it was Shane; I got up and darted under the covers, pulling them up to cover myself as much as possible as I heard the door click open.

I pursed my eyes shut, trying to breathe as shallowly as possible. I felt the bed give way as Shane sat beside me, my back facing him

"Mitch" he whispered "Mitch are you awake?" I remained silent, I didn't want to have a discussion about this now, my patience is thin and I was ridiculously tired, on false move and I would end up saying/doing something I would seriously regret

He sighed, as he began to run his hands softly through my hair, way to go Shane! Just make fake sleeping harder for me why don't you. " do you know what? I really don't deserve you Mitch; I just hope you know how much I love you" he sighed once again

He crawled under the covers before placing a kiss on the back of my head. "Sweet dreams Mitch"

-

* * *

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until I gave up trying to sleep altogether, I glanced at the digital clock- 1:47am,

I grabbed my phone from its charger, before scrolling down my phonebook until it reached her name. Who's name? Alyssa. Nate's girlfriend of 18 months, hell I think they have only been dating a couple of weeks less than me and Shane.

She was a bigger person than me, she didn't get this selfish feelings wanting you to prohibit your boyfriend from carrying out his dream, both her and Nate were better than me; they had managed to sustain a long distance relationship for just over two months now.

And when I say long distance, I mean long distance. Try California- New Jersey long distance.

'_Sorry its late, but are you free for a chat, I think you'll know what about'_

Within a matter of second of me pressing send, my phone began to vibrate, indicating I had an incoming call

"Hi Alyssa"

"I take it you're not too pleased about the big news, aye?" the one thing I loved about Alyssa is that she could read me like a book, even if she was the other side of the country.

I sighed resting my free hand on my forehead "You could say that, it's just that....I don't know! I don't want them to go but then again I don't want to hold them back, god I'm the worst friend slash girlfriend to roam this earth"

"Oh Mitch, you're not! You've got every right to be upset, but you've dealt with distance before, I know it's not easy, trust me"

"But what if we don't last? What if he meets some famous blonde girl and falls in love with her." I said it; I said what was really on my mind, my insecurities flooding out of my mouth once again. "What if he forgets about me" my voice was barely above a whisper.

I needed a hug, I scanned the empty living room, as I expected, no one miraculously turned up to embrace me, instead I grabbed a cushion, clutching it tightly to me.

"You really don't get it do you?" get what... "Shane loves you more than life itself; he'd do absolutely anything for you, hell he'd jump in front of a bullet if it meant you were safe. And how do I know this you ask? Because of the endless hours I spend on the phone to either him or Nate stating so. Any blonde famous chick will look like a slug compared to you"

I smiled slightly; my mood lifted "He really says that?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "Too freaking often" I let out a small laugh "Do you feel better now?" she asked

"Yeah I do, thanks Alyssa, you really are a good friend" I said sincerely, and it was true, I didn't really have any female friends besides her and...My mom, if you could call my mom a friend.

"Ah, I do my best, right well I'm off, it's like 11:15 here.... hold on, what's the time Mitch?"

"2:15..."

"Mitch go get some sleep!" she ordered

"Okay mom" I laughed "Bye!"

she laughed as well "Bye"

I ended the call before pulling myself off the sofa, treading carefully back to my room, not wanting the floorboards to squeak. I crawled back under the covers beside Shane, wrapping my arms around his frame.

I was happy for him, for them.

I was happy.

-

* * *

I spent the next day pushing aside my sadness, trying to focus on having a good time with my friends before they travelled around the country, guaranteeing them overnight success. We had all unanimously agreed on a movie marathon day, and after sending Shane out to the video store with a list of our favourite movies and Nate down to the store to stock up on as much junk food we could afford, the four of us were huddled on one sofa, duvets covering us watching movie number 2 of 8- Shanes choice- Hellboy. Alright film, I guess, I'd just prefer to be pissing myself with laughter rather than sitting here with a straight facial expression.

By movie 6 it was just me and Jason awake, sandwiched between two snoring teenagers, their mouths hanging open as if they were catching flies. I looked over to Jason who was raising an eyebrow at Nate.

"Jay, I'm bored want to have a lil fun?"

"As if you had to ask...what you got in mind?"

I reached forward as slowly and carefully as possible, not wanting to disturb the two sleeping beauties, grabbing a pot of chocolate sauce "I fancy some painting" I dunked my finger into the sauce before passing the container to Jason "You paint Nate, I'll paint Shane"

Jason simply nodded as we got to work.

After a good ten or so minutes of painting the Grey brothers faces with chocolate we sat back and admired our work

"Got to hand it to you jase, you've made him look pretty good" Jason had decided to turn Nate into a girl, giving him chocolate lip stick, massive eyelashes painted over his closed eyelids along with chocolate blush

"Nah, I like Shane better"

I on the other hand had gone for the more comical approach, or better yet perverted French man kind of look. Wispy moustache, beard, massive glasses and the bushiest eyebrows you had ever seen, hell, they took up most of his forehead

I shrugged "We are true artists, we need evidence"

We both pulled out our phones from our pockets, taking several snap shots of Shane and Nate on their own as well as us in them as well, perfect black mail pictures for a later date, especially if they do become famous.

I snorted out a laugh as I flicked through the images, causing both boys to stir "What?" Nate mumbled as regained consciousness. Shane rubbed his eyes, readjusting himself in a seating position, neither of them opening their eyes

"Nothing" we both said simultaneously "Nothing at all."

-

* * *

SHANE POV

This was it. I heard a car beep its horn from outside as i dashed to the window, seeing it was our ride, the silver minivan Steve had told us that would be picking us up "GUYS OUR RIDES HERE" i shouted as the remaining two along with Mitchie stumbled out the kitchen.

We lugged our packs down two lights of stairs as Mitchie skipped ahead, nice of her to help aye! As the cool breeze hit our face i sighed dropping my bags to the floor and making my way beside her.

"Do you know, it seems I spend the majority of my time saying goodbye to you" she frowned. It was true and even though I was upset that I was leaving the love of my life behind in a big city by herself, I couldn't help but feel excited.

She buried her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her "Yeah well, distance makes the heart grow fonder"

"I guess" she didn't sound that convinced, and in all honesty, neither did I; it was progressingly getting harder and harder to part myself from her every time I had to leave. Whether it was college, going on tour or even leaving her to go to the supermarket, all I knew was that I needed her, and without her I felt incomplete

She pulled away looking at me with a devious grin "Hey can you do me a favour?"

I nodded "Sure"

"Can you get me the lead singer's number, he's really fit"

WHAT? "Err..." my expression fell

"Shane lighten up, I'm kidding! Honestly you're so easy to wind up...that's the third guy you think I've been interested in, in a matter of days."

I smiled meekly, yeah okay I'll admit it, I'm gullible but when you've got a girlfriend who would cause any male to fall at her feet in an instant, you'd be the same to "And who's that?" I asked curiously,

She tapped the end of my nose with her finger "You". She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head down towards her as she crashed her lips upon mine in a hungry manner. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining but this wasn't the usual Mitchie, she wasn't so...confident.

She licked my bottom lip, asking me for entrance as I kindly obliged. We both fought for dominance as we were now in a full blown make out session in front of Nate, Jason and any other pedestrian who happened to walk by.

"Ahem" a deep voice cleared their throat as Mitchie reluctantly pulled away, her lips slightly swollen

"What Nate?" I spat out in an annoyed voice.

"We want to say goodbye as well you know...not that we don't enjoy you two sucking face, as we all know that's _obviously_ my favourite past time" I rolled my eyes as the sarcasm dripped from Nate's voice

Mitchie laughed before she launched herself into Nate's arms for a bone crushing hug "Nate" she whined "I'm going to miss you"

"More than Shane?"

She staged whispered, her intention to be as loud as possible "Yeah but don't let him know that"

"HEY!" I piped up

She turned around with a grin on her face, trying to look as innocent as possible "Shane's as green as a pea with jealousy"

"Am not" I protested...okay I was, but sh.

"Anyway..." she turned her attention back to Nate

"I've left enough money for the next two months rent in the safe, okay?" he said

"Nate! You don't have to do that"

"I want to, we agreed to live together, and I'm leaving, I can't expect you to afford the rent for his place on your own whilst I'm gone"

"I could get a job"

"The only way you could afford this place on your own is if you were a hooker"

My eyes widened in shock

She shrugged "Possible career move"

I strutted towards them "LIKE HELL IT IS" she just rolled her eyes and ignored me

"Take care of yourself Mitch"

She nodded "I always do, and look after lover boy over there, and Jason, no candy after 5."

"Got it."

"Jason" she said in a sing song voice, causing his head to shoot up, a massive grin spreading across his lips

"Mitchy moo!"

"You be safe yeah? And keep me hooked up with the latest Connect 3 news, I'm gunna be your virtual stalkers"

"Will do, I'm gunna miss ya, it would have been awesome if you could have come along as well" yeah it really would have

"I know but I'm about to start yet another stretch of painful education whilst you go and live your dream"

He hugged her "Well it's all down to you, if you hadn't of persuaded us to enter the competition we would have never got to this point"

They finished saying their goodbyes as Nate and I finished packing our belongings into the minivan, stopping past home before we hit the road to grab some more junk

"So I guess this is it..."

"I guess it is" she said sadly "Go on guys, get going before I end up crying like a baby on the pavement"

One by one we piled into the minivan, closing the door firmly behind us; we buckled ourselves in, each of us simultaneously inhaling deeply "You ready?" Nate asked

"As I'll ever be"

We all look out the window to see Mitchie standing there waving with a fake smile. I mouthed 'I love you' as she did the same.

The driver started the ignition, pulling away from the curb; I kept my eyes latched on Mitchie until she was no longer in sight. I slumped back further into the seat.

I missed her already.

**There you go, another chapter done and dusted, and by god that's quite a long one actually, I'm quite proud of myself. Anyway hope you guys liked it, sorry that I hadn't updated in a while**

**Please review and tell me what you think, 12 reviews needed before I update again**

**OH AND, NOW THEY'VE LEFT....LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! OHHH YEAH!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there my dear readers, sorry for the lack of updates recently, but I've had a hell of a week, a friend of mine was involved in an accident, and I've literally spent as much time as I can with him at the hospital, but I'm here with an update and I would just like to say a massive thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing, I'm completely amazed at how well this is doing**

**Chapter dedications: to my f.f friend who's supported me a lot xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' please give it a read, its full of drama and will keep you on the edge of your seat. DO IT! READ IT NOW! ALONG WITH ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS- LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Disclaimer: dont own camp rock, dont own anything. except for the laptop i'm typing this on. Apologies for typo's**

* * *

MITCHIE POV

Fame is a surreal thing, even if you're not on the receiving end of it, and for me seeing the guys face's pop up on various music channels still causes me to get giddy, even after a month.

Yep, that's right, a month has already flown by, symbolising the half way mark in the boys country tour with the Irish band- The Script, and they already have an international fan base established

Hell, their MySpace page, which I had created one lonely Thursday night has had a million hits. But my god do I miss them...._him_. Sure I receive at least two or three calls from Shane a day amongst the endless emails and texts from the trio, but that didn't make not seeing them any more bearable.

I felt lonely and vulnerable, but I wouldn't tell them that. The boys were happy, they were living out there dream and I wasn't going to dampen that by telling them how much I was missing them. Instead I'd just tell Alyssa, hell she's probably sick and tired of my endless insecure calls and texts at ridiculous times of day, but she did the same to me... well maybe not as bad as me, but hey we're lovesick teenagers who are completely helpless without their boyfriends.

College had begun a week previous and I'll tell you something for nothing, it's hard. Whoever said college is easy, is highly delusional, everyone's so serious, and the work load, well let's just say I won't be having much of a social life for the next couple of years.

I pulled myself reluctantly out of bed, the last thing I wanted to do today was endure a full day of back to back classes where most of the information would go through one ear and come out the other. I grabbed the nearest clean outfit and made my way to the bathroom, having the speediest shower of my life.

Once ready I pulled out my phone from my bag, opening up a blank message

_Hey baby, hope you're okay, missing you like crazy. Tell the boys I say hi, and call me later on tonight. I miss your voice. Love you always, M XX'_

I sighed, putting my phone back into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. Ah let another fun day in the life of Mitchie Torres begin.

* * *

SHANE POV

I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings as we exited the limo, okay so admittedly most of the surroundings I saw recently were unfamiliar, but this was the weirdest yet. One minute we were driving down a deserted freeway the next I'm here outside a glass building with a car park jam packed with expensive BMW and Mercedes.

We fought our way through the corridors of people, behind our newly appointed body guard, until we reached an empty conference room.

We all took our seat around the rectangular table, coming face to face with our publicist for the first time. I took in his appearance with a raised eyebrow. It was apparent that he was in his mid to late thirties but the attire he was wearing was...shocking. No joke, call the fashion police. Bright green leather pants and a navy dress shirt.

"Hi boys, I'm Paul Wright" he shook each of our hands before retiring to his seat "Now..." he clapped his hands together "You've made quite the impression in the music world in such a small space of time, so I've brought you guys here today to discuss aspects of your lives we should refrain from telling the media...just to avoid any bad publicity."

I nodded, ah shit. I already have one big one.

"So, does any of you three boys have anything drastic I should know about..."

"SHANE DOES!" Jason piped up. I gritted my teeth. Great. Good ole Jason

"Err, yeah, well....the thing is I, thought I had , err...gotten someone pregnant." i hesitated with my answer, after all it wasnt the sort of thing i went around telling everyone.

Paul's eyes widened slightly as his face turned into a mix of shock and confusion "You thought?"

"Basically, he got drunk, slept with her, trapped him into thinking the baby was his, but confused when the lie got too much" Trust Nate to lay it down plain and simply.

"Right, well, that I was not expecting" I watched as he scribbled several sentences messily on a notepad in front of him "Do you boys do a lot of underage drinking?"

we all shook our heads

"Thats good. Anything else?"

I racked my brain trying to think of something yet the only thing I could come up with was Jason's sexuality, but that wasn't anything to be ashamed of, hell it was nothing that would be perceived badly by the media. I looked towards Nate and Jason who were obviously thinking the same thing. Nate imitated an action, indicating for us to keep quiet. And that's exactly what we did.

"Nope" Nate concluded

"Okay, well on to the next question, do any of you have girlfriends?"

Nate and I both raised our hands as he nodded

"Now, sorry that I'm being so personal, but we need to...are they flings, serious relationships..."

"Serious" I answered on behalf of both me and Nate "Both of us have been with our girlfriends for over a year and a half"

Paul tapped his fingers on the table as he looked deep in thought before exhaling deeply "For the best interest of the band, you're going to have to be single"

Hold on. What the fuck?

"Err what did you just say?" I sat back in my chair wide eyed, there was no way in hell I just heard what I thought I heard. I quickly glanced over at Nate who looked equally as taken back.

"I know it's not ideal, but with your main fan base being teenage girls, it's in your best interests to appear available. Now I'm not saying you can't date, because you can, just keep your girlfriends out of the public eye."

I felt my mouth fall open slightly as I fought the urge to punch the publicist in the face.

"So you're telling us, that we have to pretend that we don't have girlfriends?"

"Pretty much"

"Do we have any say in the matter?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil

"Of course you do, it's your life, but I'm advising you not to, trust me teenage girls make some nasty fans, especially when they know their heart throb is taken. They'll still love you, but every single one of them will hold a personal vendetta against your girl. And it may sound petty, but there is some crazy assed girls out there who would literally go to any extent to see you...well single."

My expression softened as my anger subsided, maybe he wasn't such an ass as I first thought, and I didn't want Mitchie to become the centre of mass hatred. Hell I didn't want Alyssa in that position either.

"Okay, I understand"

Paul smiled "I know it's not easy, but the media is like a bunch of lions, give them a chance, and they will rip you to shreds...anyway enough of the formal chit-chat, I have a surprise for you...as you've probably noticed we're at a pretty swanky place, well that's because you have a interview with MTV"

"Woah seriously?"Jason exclaimed

"I'm a man of my words"

"When?" I asked, an interview? On MTV? Wow.

"In about..." he glanced at the oversized watch placed on his wrist "10 minutes"

"10 MINUTES?"We said simultaneously

"We aren't prepared-" I started

"What do we say?" Nate

"Will there be free food?" Jason.

"Woah hold it there guys!" Paul let out a small laugh, obviously amused at us panicking "You'll be fine, the questions will be simple and yes Jason there will be a buffet after"

"Score!"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I opened my apartment door, throwing my keys on the side table, completely exhausted. After a day of back to back lessons, I wondered the streets of New York in the hopes of finding a job. I hated the face that I was practically living off of Nate's money, and even if he didn't know it yet, I was going to pay him back every single penny.

Did I find a job?

Yes, yes I did.

As a waitress in some Italian restaurant. It would mainly be evening shifts, not ideal, but hey, its money.

I threw myself on the sofa, kicking off my shoes, as I felt my phone begin to vibrate from my jacket pocket. I looked at the screen telling me I had a new text message from Shane.

I smiled as I saw his name appear across my screen as I pressed 'read'

'_Turn on MTV now, explain more later. Love you x'_

I raised my eyebrow as I reached over, grabbing the remote off of the armrest, automatically switching over to MTV. I sat back watching intently

"We have a world exclusive for you guys" the presenter screamed in excitement "Live here from Ohio we have the latest pop sensations...CONNECT 3!"

My eyes widened as the audience of screaming girls screamed their hearts out as the three of the appeared. My boys. They all took a seat on the plastic stools next to the presenter, some pretty blonde, but for my own sanity I'm just going to pretend that she's a troll.

"Hi guys, welcome to MTV"

"Its great to be here" Nate said. Hold on, what the hell is around his neck...its another bloody scarf. Oh dear god, I thought I had gotten him threw that phase a long time ago. Remind me to beat the crap out of him for that later, Joking! Well...kind of.

"So this is a pretty special day in Connect 3's history, the first ever interview! How are you guys feeling?"

"If I'm honest, I'm totally bricking myself right now" Shane's voice caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach as the camera focused in on him. His hair dishevelled just the way I like it, his shirt clinging to his muscular body just highlighting what I'm missing... No Mitchie, snap out of it, leave those thoughts for later.

The audience laughed as the presenter continued "For the sake of those who have are either brain dead or have been abducted by aliens for the past few weeks, tell us all how you got together"

"Well, we formed nearly two years ago as part of a birthday present for a dear friend of ours, and continued jamming until we saw this battle of the bands competition in new York, we entered it, won and well here we are today, touring with one kick ass band"

"And when you say kick ass band, you mean The Script, correct?"

The three of them nodded "They're great!" Jason piped up "We have such a laugh with the guys"

"The tour with the guys is ending soon, so what are your plans?"

"Well obviously we want to concentrate on the album, then we would love to go back home to see our loved ones, talking on the phone doesn't have the same effect as seeing them in person"

Aww.

"So, the last but not least, the one question that's been on the tip of everyone's tongue...are you guys single?"

I smiled as I had the heart of one of music's heart throb, prepare for millions of teenage and pre-teen girls hearts to break in two.

"Yep" Nate said "We're all free and single" Shane finished

What? My expression fell as my mouth fell open.

"Well there you have it ladies! The connect 3 boys are young, hot and single! Thanks very much guys, and good luck for the future" the presenter concluded as Nate, Shane and Jason said their thanks and smiled at the camera.

I felt all the colour run from my face, as my heart abruptly stopped. Why... why would they say that? How could they say that so confidently?

Did me and Alyssa mean anything to them? I let the tears run freely down my face, how could they? There was only three things on my mind right now:

Call Alyssa who is probably equally as upset

Ignore the shitheads that go by the names Nate, Shane and Jason.

Drown my sorrows with as much Ben & Jerry's I can lay my hands on

* * *

**Wooo so yeah my first little bit of drama, I love how girls will over exaggerate things as well... Hope you liked the chapter, I have so much in store for this fic, so please keep reading and please review**

**I have 67 reviews at the moment I would love 80 by the time I update..Which is 13 reviews, I know you can do it**

**Question; what did you think of the chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello how are we today? I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic in well over three weeks it's just I've been too lazy too. And quite frankly I'm pretty wrapped up in my new fix, if you haven't already read it, please do it's called "Help me remember". But I'm back and I have so much in store for this fic, my only problem is getting there without rushing it or ruining it. The last thing I would want to do is ruin inevitable because this sequel was shitty lol.**

**Anyway I have 85 reviews at the moment which is brilliant, I'm so happy, let's see if you can get me to 100. And I promise I'll start updating more! So without any more rambling. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, plus i apologise for the typo's, this is a filler chapter.**

* * *

SHANE POV

We raced off of stage as fast as we could, after we did a small meet and greet with our fans, after all they are still fairly new, we don't want to upset them this early into the game, and made our ways into our 'dressing rooms'

"What's all the madness about?" Jason asked innocently before he made a move for the buffet table in the corner of the room. Trust Jason.

I turned to Nate completely ignoring Jason's comment "You think they both saw it?" I asked panic evident in my voice.

Nate nodded looking equally uneasy, hell with the expression on his face he could have been mistaken as a kid who had just had an 'accident' "Man, they are going to be in such a piss"

I scoffed slightly "Alyssa maybe, but I'm pretty sure Mitchie's sticking pins into a voodoo doll that oddly resembles me right about now."

"True" Nate sighed as he paced the room slightly, here we are two grown up men, scared to death of our girlfriends, somehow I don't think that's normal

"Ready to face the wrath of angry hormonal girlfriends?" he asked me

"As ready as I'll ever be" we both retrieved our Iphone's from our pocket, scrolling to our girlfriends names.

"On the count of three; 1...2...3" I scrunched my eyes closed as I pressed the green button, as my call connected and began to rung. Each ring lasting an agonizingly long time whilst I prayed that she wasn't going to let me go to voicemail

"Oh well if it isn't my single boyfriend, oh how nice of you to call" her voice filled up my ear, sarcasm dripping from her voice, yeah, she was angry.

"Mitchie, it's not what it sounded like-" I started my explanation, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible,

She laughed bitterly "Oh really? God I must be so dumb" her voice was high pitched as the sarcasm continued to run freely out of her mouth"Because I thought you said that you were single in front of the entire nation, obviously I magically imagined that then"

I paused for a second, choosing my next words carefully, if there was one thing I've learnt in the many years of friendship I've had with Mitchie was that one wrong move and you're fucked. Literally, she can argue all day long, not to mention demolish your ego and belittle you in the process.

I sighed "Mitch, yes I did say that-"

"Phew because I thought I was becoming delusional" she interrupted, now causing me to lose my temper, she always had to have to the last word.

"Will you just listen to be and stop butting in for a minute, please?" I raised my voice slightly, silencing her on the other line "I did say that, because we were asked to. Our publicist didn't want our crazy fans to hate you, apparently some can do some pretty crazy shit"

"Oh" her voice had returned to her normal tone, I take it I got through to her "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, we didn't have time, they literally shoved us on stage minutes after telling us. You know I would have told you baby"

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I just miss you" she admitted in a small voice, making my heart break slightly, I hated the fact that I had gone over a month without seeing that gorgeous face of hers or being able to embrace her in my arms.

"I miss you too, more than you know"

"Well I better get going pop star, I've got a long day of lessons to endure then a beautiful 6 hour shift"

"What?" I asked slightly confused, 6 hour shift for what?

"Oh" she laughed "I was so busy having a go at you that I forgot to tell you that I got a job!"

"That's brilliant Mitchie, you get to sleep and tell me about it tomorrow. I love you"

"Love you too Shane"

I ended the call and threw myself onto the sofa situated in the dressing room, god I missed her.

-

* * *

NATE's POV

I glanced over at Shane who seemed to have finally gotten through to Mitchie as his facial expression had softened considerably, yet after attempt number five I was still getting put through to voicemail.

"Babe" I let out a sigh of relief as I finally heard the call connect

"Don't babe me, only boyfriends call me babe" her tone made me wince, this wasn't going to be pretty. Confession time- me and Alyssa have never fought- never. We had never done anything to each other which had caused the other to shout, nor have we had an argument. Seems all a bit too good to be true, doesn't it? 18 months of bliss, yeah I thought so too. "I can't believe you would say that..." her voice trailed off as I hear her sniff, oh god I had made her cry.

Oh nice one Nate, you genius

"Lissy, babe don't cry..." I pleaded, I wasn't good with girls and their emotions, even if it was through a phone "Its all for our publicity, we don't want crazed fans after you that's all. You're the only girl for me"

She sniffled "I-its just so hard Nate. I'm states away from you, and the only way I can see you is on some fan site of just Jared...I miss you,i dont like being away from you..." I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against the nearest wall, I had never heard Alyssa sound so vulnerable, and it crushed me. 3 months, 3 long painful months since I've seen her. Whoever said long distance relationships weren't easy, were spot on if not slightly underexagerating

"I miss you too baby, I know its hard but stay strong for me okay?" I reassured her in the most convincing voice I could

"Okay" she sniffled again

"I'll see you soon, promise, love you"

"Love you too Natey"

I ended the call, slowly bringing my phone away from my ear, and turned around to face Shane and Jason who looked at me with raised eyebrows

"I just wish there was a way that I could see here, even if it was for a couple of hours..." I trailed off, my voice getting quieter as I choked on my emotions

"Hey we're in Oregon aren't we?" Jason said out of the blue, still chewing a mouthful of chicken wings. I nodded as I watched Jason got off his seat and grab his blackberry off of the dressing table. I waited as Jason remained silent, growing ever more impatient, that was until his eyes shot up to meet mine "Did you know we're playing in California for the next 4 days..."he looked back down to his calendar on his phone "Oh and its my birthday the day after tomorrow, I forgot about that"

My eyes widened...California? "As in California, California?" I asked out loud, wanting to confirm what I had just heard

Shane rolled his eyes at me "No" he replied sarcastically "Jason's talking about the California on Mars... of course he's talking about CA"

"Oh my god!" I literally shouted, not wanting to contain my excitement "I'm going to call her and tell her!" I must have been practically jumping up and down by the looks I was receiving by Shane who was sitting next to a completely unphased Jason.

"Why don't you just surprise her Nate, y'know be the whole Mr Romantic for once instead of Mr sensible" Shane suggested, yeah he was right, it was about time I was spontaneous about something. I felt myself relax for the first time since waking up this morning as i grabbed a fry off of Shane's plate. About a minute passed before i realised something.

"Hold on..."Shane and I said simultaneously "Its your birthday in 2 days?"

Jason nodded as he continued to stuff food in his face "Yeah I think I'm going to be 21...that's the one after 20 right?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes Jason"

"Well then, yep, I'll be 21, that's a significant birthday, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding me Jase? It's like the best birthday _ever_... we've got to go out and celebrate, ah this is going to be sick!"

-

* * *

The bus journey to California had gone a lot faster then i had imagined and before i knew it i was standing outside UCLA's campus with a baseball hat as a disguise.

I had phoned Alyssa's dorm mate earlier on in the day, making sure she left her spare key for me. She didn't know that i was famous, yet knew my name was Nate. I had practically begged Alyssa to let me have her friend's number in case of an emergency, and I think this could be classed as one. I climbed the four flights of stairs before I reached the door of her apartment, noticing the key sticking out slightly from under the front door mat. I reached down, trying my best to not ruin the bouquet of flowers I had spent the best part of an hour choosing at the florist.

As I let myself in I tried to take in the surroundings of an apartment, very cosy, if not slightly messy. I found my way to her room and sat on her bed, glancing at the clock, knowing I only had a matter of minutes before she would be getting home from class. I looked at the various band posters she had plastered on her wall, until my eyes stopped on the back of her door, there hung a life sized poster of...me. Not Connect 3, no just me. I couldn't help but grin at her cuteness, yet at the same time cringe at how bad I photographed.

I spent the next few minutes keeping myself amused by visiting 'fml' on my Iphone, no joke, the funniest site on the world wide web that was until a voice interrupted that.

"Jen, if you're going to leave the door open, don't!" I heard her angelic voice call out as she let herself into the open doored apartment, Damn. Note to self; when trying to surprise your girlfriend, close the door. "Jen?" I pursed my lips closed not wanting to make a sound "Jen?" she repeated her tone of voice now changing "Shit" she muttered under her breath "I've been burgled haven't I?"

I heard her footsteps get closer and closer, causing my heart to beat erratically in my chest, only a wall separating us. I watched the door intently as I saw the handle begin to move

5...4...3...2...1

The door swung open as Her eyes widened ,practically bulging out of their sockets "NATE!" she dropped her books and bag on the floor before hurtling towards me, sending me backwards, now lying on her bed.

"Surprise" I managed to breath out, I gave her one of my signature smiles as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, nesting her head in the crook of my neck, a feeling that i've missed.

"I can't believe you're here? Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" she started to ramble. I put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head towards me, placing a soft yet deep kiss on her lips, silencing her. She smiled against my lips before pulling away looking at me straight in the eyes "mmmm. I missed that"

I ran my hands through her hair, noticing it was considerably shorter than he last time I had seen her. I propped myself up on my eyebrows, now intrigued on what else was different about her. She raised her eyebrow at me before sitting up herself

"What?" she asked

"Nothing its just...you've had your hair cut and you've highlighted your hair" her hair was shaped in one of those inverted bob's with caramel coloured streaks running through it, shaping her face to perfection.

"Don't you like it?" her voice was hesitant

"No, I love it...I love you"

We spent the rest of the evening catching up on the last three months and planning what we could do for Jason's birthday tomorrow, as well as having several make out sessions, before i persuaded her to spend the night at our hotel, ready for Jason tomorrow.

i wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her closer to me as i felt my eyelids drop

For the first time in three months, i felt complete

-

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON" all three of us pounded through his adjoining hotel room doors, presents in my arms, breakfast in bed in Alyssa's and a phone in Shane's, after all we didn't want Shane to strain himself

Jason groaned as he sleepily rubbed his eyes "five more minutes mom..." he grumbled, we remained silent, knowing that in a matter of seconds he would have either noticed what we had just said or smelt the waft of pancakes from the tray Lissy was holding.

A record 8 seconds later he shot up "ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

"That's right J-J" Alyssa's nickname for Jason "I've made you breakfast in bed" she handed Jason the tray as his eyes lit up, there was enough food on that plate to feed the five thousand...pancakes ,waffles, bacon, you name it, it was on that plate

"Oh my days!" he squealed! "Thank you!This is like the best thing ever" i rolled my eyes only Jason could think a few pancakes could be the most amazing thing in the world.

Shane took a step forward, extending his arm towards him holding a phone "Someone wants to wish you happy birthday" he pressed loud speaker

"_Happy Birthday Jase"_

"Mitchy-moo! Thank you, i wish you were here with us, its amazing here, its hot, sunny and i have pancakes"

I could hear her laugh _"Lucky you, its pouring it down over here...and pancakes? No fair "she whined "I never got pancakes for my birthday"_

"Because you're not as special as he is" i shouted across the line as she gasped

"_You take that back Nathaniel Grey or you can say goodbye to your baby maker" _she laughed.

I gulped hard, knowing she was serious "sorry"

"_I've got class now guys, have fun and Shane and Jason dont get too drunk"_

"Yes mom"

"_bye, love you guys!"_

As soon as the call disconnected Jason looked towards Shane with a worried expression across his face "We're still going to get drunk right?"

He nodded "Oh yes."

-

* * *

We rolled into one of Los Angeles' best clubs, courtesy to our new found fame, ready to give Jason the best birthday he'd ever have, unfortunately for Alyssa and I we had to stay sober whilst Jason and Shane got completely shitfaced, even though Shane had 2 months before he could legally drink himself into oblivion.

"I'm heading to the bar, c'mon Jay, lets kick start this evening with some birthday shots" Shane shouted over the noise the music "You kid's behave and stick to the lemonade"

I rolled my eyes at Shane's attempt to be funny, knowing that it would be me and Lissy who would be getting the last laugh tonight. Watching Shane and Jason throw up all night and scream various profanities about how they would rather be dead than hung over, makes sticking to lemonade completely worth it.

I grabbed Alyssa's hand, dragging her to the dance floor "Ready to show these amateurs, what dancing's really about?"

SHANE POV

Note to self; never ever drink several alcoholic beverages on an empty stomach and expect to be able to talk in coherent sentences. After dancing not so innocently with various girls and then knocking them back i decided it was time to head home seeming as it was already...2:12 am, shit.

I skimmed the dance floor with my eyes which were now seeing double, trying to find the birthday boy through the herds of drunken people, knowing that by now he would be one of them, I was about to give up hope and return to where Nate was sitting until my eyes fell on the pair in the corner of the room, Jason's back facing me. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face as it was clear to see that he was hooking up with some blonde surfer type guy. It was about time Jason got some personal attention of his own, instead of watching me and Nate sucking face with our girls.

I began to turn on my heel, ready to fill Nate and Alyssa in on the gossip as I saw a flash go off from the corner of my eye, and then another...and another. I slowly turned my head to see a paparazzi snapping shots in the direction of Jase

Uh oh.

Not good.

* * *

**aH THAT CHAPTER WAS AWFUL WASNT IT :( i just wanted to show you how much the girls missed there guys...warning : this is the calm before the storm**

** there you go, that's another chapter done. As I said at the beginning of this fiC, there's a lot of drama in store for all characters, and they are all equally as big, but first of all I'm starting with Jason, you can probably guess where I'm going with his storyline, but get prepared to see upset and vulnerable Jason**

**Question: i know the chapter was pretty shit but what did you think of it?**

**SPOILERS:**

**LET THE JASON SCANDAL BEGIN**

**THE SCRIPT TOUR ENDS AND GUYS RETURN HOME**

**UPCOMING CHAPTERS: (KEEP YOU INTERESTED)**

**FAME BEGINS TO TEAR A CERTAIN COUPLE APART**

**SARAH MAKES AN IMPERSONAL IMPACT **


	7. Chapter 7

**You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated this in like a month, to be honest I don't really have an excuse beside's I was suffering from serious writers block with this story. I'm so afraid I'm going to ruin inevitable with this, and I have so much I want to do in this story that, it's going to last a while, is that okay? Or is that bad? I'm talking about like 30 chapters+ maybe, I don't know.**

**Anyway you got me to my 100 reviews, well actually you got me to 101! So next target is 120, I'd love you forever if you could get me to there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp rock, if I did, I would make it a little more....interesting and not so innocent! HAHA**

**-**

* * *

Shane

I let out a loud groan as my bedroom door swung open, banging against the wall with a large thud. My head was pounding and my stomach churning uneasily, even if I had only been awake a matter of seconds.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, get your ass out of bed now, we've got some serious damage control to do" Nate's voice rung through my ears, causing me to wince.

Note to self; alcohol is not your friend. Drinking is bad, hangovers are bad. 12 shots and god knows how many beers are bad.

"5 more minutes" I grumbled, as Nate pulled open the blinds "close the fucking curtains" I hissed, does he not realise that I'm currently nursing the mother of all hangovers.

"Nope" he replied as I cautiously opened my eyes, the light blinding me near enough instantly "get up before I make you"

I rolled my eyes "make me then" I shot back, he wouldn't, he'd give up and leave. That was Nate in a nutshell, he was a defeatist, a push over.

Just as I suspected, Nate left the room. Ah peace at last, come back to me unconsciousness, the repercussions of alcohol disappear when I'm in oblivion.

I closed my eyes, emptying my mind, drifting back off to sleep when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" I exclaimed, my body instinctively shooting up into a sitting position, my face and torso drenched in ice cold water "Dude what the fuck?" I screeched

"I warned you. I'm always true to my word" he had a smug grin plastered across his face, a smug grin which I was really tempted to slap off.

"Uncool, man, uncool" i remarked, whilst shaking my head like a dog, attempting to dry myself off slightly

"Well now that you up princess, we need to do some damage control"

"Damage control?" I repeated, my memory of last night blurry

"Yeah, you know the Jason thing, Mitchie called me a couple of hours ago literally hyperventilating that Jason is front page of literally ever gossip magazine in the supermarket."

My eyes widened, the memory of the paparazzi snapping photos away flooding back. Poor Jason. We had literally been in the public eye five minutes, and he was already receiving the venom that is bad publicity due to nosey paparazzi

"Shit" I muttered under my breath "Does Jason know?"

Nate shook his head "doesn't have a clue, he's still out for the count, I think he literally drank the bar dry last night!" i mentally laughed, yeah we did create a massive tab behind the bar.

" It might not be _that_ bad" I said trying to convince Nate along with myself " Jason's never been ashamed of his sexuality, I don't see why he should be now"

Nate sat himself at the end of my bed and ran his hands through his hair "Yeah that may be so, but can you imagine the reactions of the fans, some will be supportive, but there's going to be some crazy bitches out there who will through homophobic remarks left right and centre, some might even claim that their lives are destroyed, remember the Nsync scandal with lance?"

I nodded, who could forget, girls apparently wept for weeks, some where in hysterics. God fans were mental!

"We don't want a repeat of that"

"Well than what do you suggest, he's gay and that's that. He can't just so and date girls for publicity..." I trailed off as Nate gave me a knowing look "NO!" I exclaimed loudly, causing my head to thank me in the form of another head ache. "He shouldn't have to pretend to be someone he's not"

"I know but-"

"But nothing Nate! People are going to see the magazines so why even bother putting Jason through something like that for nothing!"

Jason had been nothing less than a best friend these past few years and I couldn't care less whether he was straight, gay, black or white, he was my friend and he was so confident within himself and no one and I repeat no one should question or judge his life

"But what about the band!"

I leapt out of the bed, now infuriated beyond belief with Nate, our friends being slaughtered by the press and all he can care about is the band

"WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE BAND NATE!" I shouted, not caring if I woke Jason or the rest of the guests in the hotel up "our friendship was here well before the band, so why don't you act like a friend instead of a self centred jerk"

Nate eyes widened before he turned around and looked up to the ceiling "I'm sorry" he admitted sounding remorseful "I know I shouldn't care about publicity, but I do, our first single is out in two days, and I don't want it to be a failure, we've worked so hard for this"

"It won't" I reassured "Now go and wake up Jase, but be gentle, he's going to be a lot more fragile than me"

"Fine" he started walking out the room but stopped in the doorway "Oh and Shane? Next time you leap out of bed, please make sure you're wearing clothes. I know we share a lot, but I am NOT crossing that line"

-

* * *

Mitchie

I swear down that not a day goes by where there isn't drama involving myself or the guys, and I tell you what, strolling into your local Wal-Mart to buy a loaf of bread and accidently passing by the magazine aisle where your best friend is plastered over every cover isn't nice. Especially the headlines. i mean who honestly wants to make a living out of ruining others?

So here I am, sitting at my table, my laptop resting on it, reassuring Jason that his life is still 'worth living'

Mitchie: Jay it'll pass, you'll be yesterdays news tomorrow.

JayJay: No I won't! Nate's telling me this won't go away!

Mitchie: He's what?

JayJay: He's really angry, I think he hates me. All he's doing is shouting and arguing, I can't take it! :(

Mitchie: I've got to go Jase, you hang in there, speak later. Love you x

JayJay: Okay Mitchymoo love you too. xo

I signed off as I scrambled to reach my phone, dialling a number which was programmed into my brain, I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I waited for the recipient to answer

"Hey Mitchie" the voice on the other end of the phone said happily

"Don't hey mitchie me you complete ass!" i spat out

"Woah hold on there pretty lady what have I done?"

"What have you done? What have you done? Let me tell you what you've done Nate, you've caused the one person who can see a positive in every situation to become pessimistic and depressed! Congratu-fucking-lations" I exclaimed, I didn't care if I had only heard one side of the story, but this was totally the wrong time to make Jason feel any worse than he was currently feeling.

"I didn't mean to sound so-" he began justifying himself yet i was too angry to listen.

"So what? So insensitive? So jerkish? Well how did you intend to sound Nate, please enlighten me"

It was his turn to get angry "Do you know what Mitch? No one asked for your fucking opinion so keep it to yourself. I've just had this conversation with both Shane and Jason and I've apologized and justified myself, so stop your preaching, I don't need to hear it!"

I felt tears begin to threaten my eyes, in the 2 or so years I've been close to Nate, never once had we thrown such hateful words to one another, our friendship was never problematic, there was never a reason for it to be

I opened my mouth ready to respond, yet I was cut off by his harsh voice once more

"I never once criticised you when you were acting like a complete bitch to Shane or the countless times you've fucked up in the past, so just back off. You've practically ignored mine and Jason's existence recently, you only ever ring up to talk to your precious boyfriend of yours. I actually thought you were ringing me to chat, you know like friends do, not to be accused and questioned. So do me a favour, call me when you have something nice to say."

And then he hung up.

Nathaniel Grey hung up on me.

The person I thought was the nicest guy on the face on the planet, flat out told me that I wasn't important, that I didn't matter.

I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks in a hurry as I slumped back into the sofa, bringing my knee's to my chest.

Why was nothing simple anymore?

Why did it seem that everything was getting progressively worse?

-

* * *

Four days have passed since my argument with Nate and I've done all in my power to avoid Connect 3, including my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at him, not in the slightest, but I couldn't deal with the drama, I needed time for myself, time to just be plain old Mitchie Torres

Not Mitchie Torres secret girlfriend to the lead singer of Connect 3, and agony aunt and obvious burden to the remaining two.

I had gotten endless texts, calls, voicemails, emails from two thirds of the band, but not Nate. Maybe I had really pushed him over the edge. Maybe what he said was right, maybe I was just an interfering bitch.

I rolled out of bed little after eleven, relishing in the fact that Sunday had finally arrived, the one day which I had completely to myself- no work, no college, just 24 hours of complete laziness.

I stumbled into the living room, still adjusting to the fact that I was awake as I saw the screen of my phone illuminate signalling that somebody was trying to get in contact with me. I reluctantly picked up my phone, Nate's name flashed across it, nervousness erupting in the pit of my stomach.

I debated for a second, whether or not to answer, after all, I was not just going to sit back and be insulted once again.

I pressed the green button and raised the phone to my ear, not even bothering to acknowledge Nate on the other end, he had made the first move, now it was his turn to follow it through

I mentally prepared myself to hear an angry or remorseful voice, yet I wasn't prepared to here the vulnerable and somewhat worrying voice I was greeted to

"Mitchie, I need help"

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was stuck about this chapter and I have to admit, this was awful, like I'm really upset with myself! So please review and tell me what you think and don't give up reading this because I promise it'll get better**

**Previews: upcoming chapters(not in order)**

**-a near fatal addiction**

**- Shock surprise for Shane's 21****st**

**-deadly affair's**

**- Sarah.**

**THE DRAMA IS COMING . THIS IS MERELY THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys, I can't get over how sorry I am that I haven't updated this in...A month! Oh my god! I am awful! But I did say 130 reviews and I got 121, oh well! I'd like 130 by the time I update next time which I assure you will be far sooner than a month's time!**

**-disclaimer: sorry for typos i need to get this posted like now!!!! ITS GOING TO BE SHITTTTTTTTTT**

* * *

NATE

Have you ever been at breaking point?

On the brink of internally exploding, your emotions on the edge as the tiniest thing threatens to push you over.

That you're about to fall, fall and fall, until you hope you reach the bottom, eventually. For a point for it all to stop.

Well that's how I feel, and if I'm honest I've never felt so alone.

Mitchie hate's me

Shane hate's me

And well Jason's ...well Jason.

And it's all my fault. I don't know how, why or when I decided to embark on a personality u-turn, but it certainly wasn't acknowledged by my kinder emotions or my better judgement, I didn't like this change, but I couldn't stop.

I couldn't dig myself out of this self destructing hole. I knew there was only one person, who could help me, and she was ignoring my calls, texts, you name it, she was blanking it.

And who was that?

Mitchie

I had lost my temper at her, I had crossed the line, saying things that were untrue, that I didn't mean, but for that split second those words had left my mouth, I felt good.

I was fed up of having to be the brains for the band, having to do all the damage control went something wrong, having to be so independent because I knew as much as it pained me to say that I couldn't rely on Shane or Jason.

They thought this was all fun and games, but it isn't, nowhere near that.

Yesterday was our last show supporting the Script, our last show where we could, in a sense, depend on someone else to support us to becoming a household name, before we had to do all the work ourselves.

And now, we're here, in the middle of LA, with half an album recorded, another two songs needing to be finished, interviews and events to discuss with our manager, and who was left to organise it all?

Me.

Shane was too carefree, in for the perks, the easy going stereotypical life of a rock star

Jason, well Jason was Jason, he thought stardom would allow him to meet big bird, or appear as a special guest on Sesame Street.

So here I was, head in hands trying my damn best to put together the last song, on my own, like 12 out of the 13 due to be on this album

Sure I guess I was the one blessed with the writing ability, but so was Shane, he knew he could produce an amazing song, yet he didn't see it important to make an input. He said my songs were more raw, relatable, more 'now'. Which basically translated into 'I'm too lazy, you do it'.

I heard the door open as I tried to ignore the sudden presence in the room, my eyes fixated on the sheet of paper, scribbled down with words and phrases with the title "world war 3" I was so close, so close to getting this done, and I didn't want Jason demanding pancakes to prevent me from getting this done tonight.

The voice behind me let out a sigh "Eugh are you _still_ not done? We're never gunna have this done at this rate, god you have one job Nate and it takes you years"

Shane's voice filled up the room as I felt my grip around my pencil tighten, my knuckles turning white, my bloody boiling.

"What?" I muttered out raising my head and turning around to face him

"You heard me" he replied in an equally light hearted manner as before "we want a quick release and it's not going to happen at this rate"

I dropped the pencil, it making a clattering sound as it came in contact with the hotel dining table "_excuse_ me? Me? You're blaming this on me?" I raised my voice, getting up off of my chair

"I have done _everything_ for this godforsaken band, I wrote all the songs, discussed things with our manager, sorted out the set list for our tour, been a representative for our band when anyone call's . I'm the one getting sponsors, gigs, interviews. I was the one who had to do damage control when the press got hold of the whole 'Jason is gay' I'm still doing the damage control. I'M THE ONE DOING EVERYTHING WHILST YOU TO SIT AND DO NOTHING! SO DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF DOING FUCK ALL."

Shane scoffed causing me to grow even more frustrated then I already was, my patience running extremely thin "err we do plenty"

"What?" I asked harshly "what do you do? You tell me ONE thing you've done"

"Perform" he said easily, allowing a smug grin to form across his face

"THATS BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO! GOD SHANE YOU REALLY DONT GET IT DO YOU? I'VE HAD ENOUGH, THERES THREE OF US IN THIS BAND, NOT ONE! I FEEL LIKE IM ON MY OWN HERE AND IM SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF BEING THE ONLY ONE ACTING LIKE A GROWN UP. IM THE YOUNGEST FOR GOD SAKE, IM 18 I SHOULD BE HAVING FUN, NOT ACTING LIKE YOUR PARENT."

"Get off of your soap box Nate"

I snapped. That was the final straw

"Do you know what?" I began, lowering my volume "do it yourself. Finish the song, finish the album, you do everything and see how you like it, because you obviously don't need my help."

I got up and grabbed the wallet and jacket off of the counter heading towards the door "where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Like you fucking care." And with that I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

Where was I going?

Anywhere with alcohol and music.

-

* * *

I scanned the crowded club, the trance lights moving across the room, highlighting the faces of the drunken and sweaty party goers. This wasn't my usual scene, hell I was never a party kind of guy, but now, at this moment in time, I wanted to be the complete opposite to who I am

I wanted to be carefree.

I wanted to live a little

I wanted to have fun without having to worry about anyone else.

I was going to throw away all my inhabitations and get completely off of my head, I don't care about the consequences, because at this moment in time, I wasn't Nate Grey, rising musician

I was Nate, an ordinary guy, looking for fun.

I began to push through the hoards of people, making my way over to the bar, my eyes searching for an unoccupied barstool.

Having no success I decided to lean up against the bar at the end, catching the eye of an attractive blonde bartender as she made her way towards me, hips swaying in the process.

What I'm a guy, I can look.

"What can I get you handsome?" she purred, leaning against the opposite end of the bar

My eyes reverted down as I noticed her top gaping at the front, unfortunately covered my her name tag

"Vodka and coke please, Laura" I shot her one of my signature smiles "and make it a double"

She shot me a smile and winked before grabbing a glass and making her way to the vodka dispenser. She poured me two shots before filling the remainder of the class with diet coke.

"There you go" she placed the drink in front of me "that'll be $4.70"

I pulled out my wallet pulling out a $20 "keep the change gorgeous"

Her eyes widened slightly "are you sure?" she asked

I nodded "good service should always be rewarded"

She cocked her head to the side slightly "thanks" she said genuinely "have a good evening..."

"Nick"

"Well have a nice evening Nick" and with that she turned away attending to yet another thirsty customer.

I picked the glass up, raising it to my lips as I chugged down the contents in one go, letting the burning sensation of the vodka slide down my throat.

Not the most pleasant of drinks, admittedly, but it did the job. A stool became available as I slumped on it, tapping my glass against the bar as I waited for another, deliberating my next move

"Out on the pull tonight?" a voice knocked me out of my thoughts as I turned my head to be greeted with a load of guys around Shane's age all with pints of beer in their hands

I shrugged "Nah, got a girl at home waiting for me" I said proudly, and it was true Alyssa was faithful to me, and I'd stay the same to her, no matter how bad of a mood I was in

They all nodded in acknowledgement "you on your own then?" another asked before proceeding to chug his drink down his throat.

"Yeah, want to drink away my troubles"

"That bad aye?"

I let out a bitter laugh " you could say that" I ran my hand through my hair, leaning on the bar as a blonde guy set his empty glass on the bar

"How about we take you under our wing, we'll make sure you forget about all those twats at home"

I pondered for a second.

Company?

Did I even want company?

Or did I want to lick my wounds on my own

"Err Alright" I agreed not seeing the downside to having some company other than my brother and Jason for the evening

"Great" the ring leader exclaimed, clasping his hands together "lets get this party started!"

We all ordered a round of shots, Laura lining up 7 shot glasses across the bar before pouring bright green liquor into the glasses

I eyed up the liquid fascinated by the colour "right, after the count of 3, 1..2..3 "

We all picked up out glasses, simultaneously throwing the shot back before slamming the glass down. I winced as the I got a taste of the liquid.

It was vile

Who in god's name drinks this shit, and enjoys it?

"LAURA, ANOTHER ROUND BABE!"The blonde one called.

Before I knew it, we had successfully chugged back 6 rounds of shots, and it was safe to say my wallet was now empty,

Hmm.

My body finally registered the level of alcohol as my head began to feel light, my limbs looser and my mind significantly blanker

"Now, what!? I'm all outta cash!" I shouted over the music, slumping over the bar

"Follow us!"

I followed the guys through the hoard of people, across the dance floor and into the toilets, the volume significantly dropping. I leaned up against a cubicle as two of the guys turned their back to me, reaching into their pockets and fiddling with something

"Put out your hand" one of them said as he turned round

I furrowed my eyes in confusion but didn't argue, I extended my hand, my palm facing the ceiling

The guy dropped the pill in my extended hand as I examined it. The white circular tablet incrusted with a simple 'e' in the middle enticed me, my interest automatically peaked. My mind was already clouded by the influence of the alcohol as I slurred my next sentence "w-what is it?"

The blonde hair guy slumped against the toilet cubicle "make's you forget all your problems, lets you have fun"

I nodded, still looking at the white circle, my mind trying to draw up a pro and con list. I looked up seeing everyone else throwing their head backs and placing the pill on their tongue before swallowing.

They looked at me with expectant eyes as I brought my hand to my mouth, putting the pill on the tip of my tongue. My eyes darted through the crowd as smiles appeared across their face.

I shut my mouth, swallowing, letting the small pellet slip down my throat.

This shit better work.

-

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, my eyelids feeling like they weighed a tonne as I began to come around, my head throbbing intensely, actually scrap that, that was an understatement.

It felt like someone was running over it with a bulldozer.

Multiple times.

I lifted my head off of the plastic surface, the heat from my face causing my skin to stick to the plastic which I think I can identify as a toilet seat, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room.

My whole body felt heavy, my limbs weak, my skin feeling as if it was bruised every time it came in contact with something.

I was in pain.

I looked around, not recognising my surroundings, this wasn't the hotel, home, Mitchie's

I had no idea where I was.

I gulped harshly as I began to panic slightly, the memories from the night before, slowly flooding back, wincing as the salvia slid down my dry throat, as if it were sand paper. I repeated the action a few times, lubricating my throat as I opened my mouth testing my vocal ability "hello?" I questioned out loud, slowly sitting up with the assistance of the toilet beside me.

Nothing.

No sound.

No music, talking, no sounds of birds, traffic, nothing.

Just my heavy, uneven breathing.

I leaned against the toilet, my mind processing and piecing together the events of last night...

The argument...

The club...

Bar...

Drink...

Those guys...

The- the...pill.

The pill. My eyes widened at the realisation. I had taken the pill, what kind of pill was it? For all I know it could have contained anthrax, obviously not, because I'd be dead, but still.

I brought myself to my feet wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible, I wanted to be at the hotel, to be with my brother, my legs buckling slightly as it adjusted to my body weight. I gripped onto the sink, balancing myself as the feeling came back to my legs.

I stumbled slowly towards the door, realising I wasn't the only one in the room, bodies littered over the floor amongst empty beer cans and bottles of alcopops , all out for the count. I tried my best not to create any unnecessary sounds, not knowing what sort of people were around me, yet I couldn't help let a few moans escape from my lips

The pain ripping through me as I lifted each leg, dodging everyone. My vision zoomed in and out, doubling at times as I got closer to the door, my hand coming in contact with the brass door knob, the cool sensation of the brass, cooling down my burning hands.

Come to think of it, my whole body felt hot.

Gripping the door frame I swung open the door the fresh air hitting my body like a tonne of ice, the sunlight momentarily blinding me as I stepped foot onto the concrete. I looked down at my feet, my once white converses now a browny orange colour which I can only assume to be a mixture of vomit and alcohol.

The street was empty, besides the odd car speeding down the road, there was no pedestrians, no life, just a dingy street, lined up with boarded up shops, completely different to the side of LA I had quickly become accustomed to.

My legs dragged my body along the pavement with a struggle, my shoe's scuffing against the concrete slabs as I tried to keep my eyes ahead of me.

Within steps I was panting heavily, out of breath from very little movement as I grabbed hold of a lamppost for support

My hands shakily reached into my pocket, taking grip around my cell as I pulled it out, my vision slightly blurred as I looked at the screen, I blinked a few times hoping my sight would be restored, but no luck.

I sighed realising there was no way I was going to be able to scroll through my phone book successfully, I was about to give up until I remembered that I had one number on speed dial.

One person I could call

That person being able to help me

The one person I can truly depend on

The one person that probably hate's my guts right about now

Mitchie.

I applied pressure to my thumb as it pressed onto the '1' key, the screen lighting up, indicating the call was connecting.

My head was spinning, my body aching, shooting pain running up and down my limbs as I struggled to keep my eyes open, I was a wreck, I knew why, and I hated myself for it.

But for those few hours it was my escape from reality.

"Hello?" her sweet voice rung through the receiver, sounding shocked, I guess after my conversational strike with her that's the least I expected

I opened my mouth to reply, my breath hitching in my throat as I felt my legs begin to buckle under my weight, my head feeling as light as a feather.

I inhaled sharply before pleading out "Mitchie I need your help" I took a couple of shallow breaths before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything went black.

-

* * *

MITCHIE

"Nate?" my voice became alert, worry evident in my tone "Nate?" I repeated more frantically than before as I heard a crash "Nate? Nate? Are you okay? Nate?"

Nothing.

Nothing but the faint sounds of passing traffic in the background, the humming of car engines, the occasional car horn.

My breathing became erratic as my heart began to race, why wasn't he answering me

"Nate!?" I practically yelled, pacing around the room frantically.

Nothing

I pressed my ear closer to the phone, if that was possible, trying to distinguish any noises in the background, yet it was all muffled "Nate, please answer me, Nate" my voice was now on the verge of hysteric, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as confusion and worry overwhelmed my emotions.

He wanted help, help for what?

And then the line went dead, my ears being met with the dialling tone, the constant beep, the flat line.

I gulped harshly as I felt a single tear run down my cheek, something was wrong, I knew it.

Nate never asked for help, he was independent, his own man, he could handle anything and everything. Hell the guy was a genius. He was always so confident, so strong, he never _ever _let his vulnerable or negative show.

And this is why I was so worried, it was so out of character.

I brought the phone down from my ear, hurriedly scrambling through my phone book as I hit the call button on the name of my boyfriend that I had been practically ignoring the past four days

It hadn't even rung twice before he answered "Oh look who has finally decided to call" I winced through blurry eyes at Shane's harsh tone, I deserved it, I knew that much, after all I did ignore his calls, texts, voicemails, emails, but it didn't mean hearing him like that hurt any less.

"Look Shane..." I began my voice cracking, yet I couldn't continue, he had already interrupted me

"Mitch, are, are you crying?" his voice automatically softened, all the venom disappearing instantly, I didn't answer as my breath hitched in my throat, the tears freely running down my face "Mitchie, what's wrong? What's happened, are you okay? Are you in trouble? Mitchie?"

"I'm fine..."

"Oh thank god!" he breath out relieved "hold on, then what's wrong? Is it your parents, is it your dads heart, oh my god it is isn't it?" his voice was as frantic as mine

"Shane!" I exclaimed louder trying to get his attention "Its not my parents, its not me, it- it's Nate"

"What?" he replied utterly confused "But I saw Nate..." Shane must have distanced himself from the phone as I heard him shout in the background "Jay, when was the last time you saw Nate?"

"_Err like yesterday afternoon, remember after we had that argument with him, he stormed out, why?"_

"Mitch, what's happened to him?" his voice was careful as if he didn't want to ask the question

I inhaled deeply, not knowing quite to say, what has happened to him, I don't know myself! "I- I'm not sure, he called me, like ten minutes ago pleading for help, t-then the line..." I trailed off my voice choking up again "I heard a thud or a crash then nothing he didn't respond to me, he was outside, then the phone went dead"

I bit my lip as I waited anxiously for an answer, the silence causing the uneasy feeling forming at the pit of my stomach worse

" I've got to find him Mitch" his voice was small, almost childlike as I knew he was probably as worried if not more about Nate's current welfare "I've got to go look, I'll call you if I hear anything, I promise, I love you"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me "okay, I love you too, bye." I clicked the end call button and slumped into the sofa, my gaze fixed on the phone in my hands, my tight grip on it causing a slight pain to shot through them.

I didn't care.

The only thing running through my mind- Nate

And more importantly, how he was.

-

* * *

I paced and paced the apartment for hours, not daring to leave uncase I was called on the home line. I even called in sick, after all I did feel sick

Sick to the stomach with worry.

I was literally pulling my hair out.

I glanced at the clock, 3:49 pm,

Nate called at 11.

Nearly 5 hours without contact.

I was about to call Shane for an update when my phone erupted in song 'heartless- the fray'

It was Shane

Not the most appropriate song for a boyfriend, but I loved the fray and everyone had a song by them as their personal tone.

"Shane?!" I exclaimed "Have you found him?"

He exhaled deeply "Mitchie, pack your bags, I've booked you a flight, we need you here"

* * *

**So there you go, there is chapter 8,i hope it wasn't too much of a letdown for you, please tell me what you think and please keep reviewing, if you don't I may put this story on permanent hiatus. Sorry for the slow update, I promise to post more soon!**

**I KNOW THIS IS SHIT, SORRY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my lovely readers, I've been gone a long time haven't I? I know and I'm sorry but I haven't been in the best place recently but now I'm back on board and officially a high school graduate, pretty cool. And now college has begun im completely swamped. So I hope you haven't all abandoned me! Please review I'm at 138 at the moment 148 before I update!**

**

* * *

MITCHIE  
**

I've always hated when people don't explain themselves, and when Shane demanded me to abandon my life temporarily in New York to fly over first class, that's right first class, to California for no spoken reasons, I jumped to conclusions.

Who wouldn't have?

I mean seriously, it's acceptable to call me up to come meet you at the mall or something or no reason, but to swap coasts? Not so much.

Nate had called me hours previous sounding so out of character I wondered if it was even him, and then it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Nate had always been the sensible one, the one who was safety conscious, hell it wouldn't have surprised me if he wore a protective suit made out of bubble wrap.

But since then? Nothing, not one word, or indication that he was okay, and if this was one sick joke I'd be making sure that any future Nate Jr's would be out of the question.

The flight was scheduled a mere 90 minutes after Shane called me, giving me 20 minutes to pack my belongings and throw myself in the back of a taxi to the nearest airport, my head was all over the place, after all who's wouldn't be if you were given such a short amount of time to drop everything.

School, work, everything.

I raced through the entrance, dragging my suitcase behind me as quickly as I could, dodging people in the process. I was a woman on a mission and no one was making me miss this flight. No one.

And if you saw me, you would know that.

I looked like a hot mess, my hair- all over the place from hours of running my hands through it in anticipation and worry, my clothes? Flung on. Literally my wardrobe had thrown up on me, I was sporting a pair of oversized jeans which I'm pretty sure were Shane's or Nate's to begin with and a hoodie which may or may not be inside out.

So with my make up smeared over my face and my attire damaging to the eyes I jumped on flight H857 and into my first class leather reclining seat as I began my excruciating journey to the west coast.

-

* * *

But here I am, waiting in baggage claims at LAX, still clueless, searching for Shane. I had had no contact with him since the brief text I received hours previously telling me he'd pick me up. The flight had been slow and excruciating, my mind going crazy trying to muster and interpret various scenario's as to what had happened, why I was here.

As much as my mind begged itself to believe that I was here for an end of tour celebration, for a spontaneous visit, a sick cruel joke, maybe even Shane planning something romantically spectacular for me, I couldn't help but presume the worse.

Had they been dropped by their label already, was it even something to do with their music?

Had Jason got into more bother with the press? Did he need me with him to kiss his boo-boo's better as he dealt with the exposure?

But when my mind landed on Nate I was swarmed with the memories of the phone call, the contrast in his voice.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't

I tried to distract myself, but nothing worked.

My mind was screaming for answers, my body aching for the touch of Shane

All in all I was an anxious mess.

It really all could be nothing! Right?

Like I could be over reacting?

I might be paranoid.

My eyes darted from person to person watching the scenes in front of me. I had always loved airports; the emotion they held was indescribable.

The reunions, the goodbyes, the excitement, the sadness.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I watched a man who must have been in his late twenties exiting the arrival gate looking exhausted and drained, dragging his hand luggage by his side, his eyes scanning the crowd desperately until they fixated on something. I followed his gaze, myself coming to a standstill for a split second as I watched 2 young children be released from the embrace of their mother as they darted towards the man, their small legs carrying them as he dropped his bags to the floor, crouching down to meet their level, opened armed as they pounced on him.

I let out a soft chuckle as I watched them for a couple of seconds longer, the man hugging his children for dear life, kissing both of their foreheads numerous times. This is why I loved airports.

I continued to roam the baggage claim, my breathing shallowing slightly as I failed to see him wherever I looked. Where the hell was he? I almost gave up hope, resulting in me pulling out my newly purchased blackberry when my eyes locked with that of my best friend turned boyfriend, the guy who could still make my knees weaken even after all this time. My face broke out into a smile, my chest racing as the reality of our time apart hit me. My hand clutched on tightly to my suitcase as I began to race in and out of passengers towards him, expecting this face to mirror mine, but it didn't. And that's when I realised why I was here.

My pace slowed as I took in his appearance, the distance between us getting smaller and smaller, he was exhausted, his eyes bloodshot, his skin pale, the usual rosy tint to his cheeks vacant. I bit my lip as my eyes travelled down his face to his body; his lips pursed together tightly in a straight line, his choice of attire, contrasting greatly to what he usually wears.

The Gray brothers always made an effort with their appearance, no matter what the occasion, but now? Now he was wearing a pair of Grey sweats and a crinkled t-shirt which he had obviously put on in a hurry

And as for his hair?

Well, it was a mess.

Actually, he was a mess.

Something was wrong.

Seriously wrong

Oh god- Nate.

I inhaled sharply as I came to a stop right in front of Shane, his eyes searching mine frantically for something before he engulfed me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest, his body shaking in my embrace. No words were exchanged between us as my suspicions were confirmed by the small sobs escaping his lips.

I pulled away reluctantly bringing my hand to his face, wiping away the stray tears with my thumb "Shane" I breathed out cautiously as his eyes met mine once more "Shane" I repeated "What's happened?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice as level as I could.

If something had happened I needed to be strong, or as strong as possible to be here for Shane, I couldn't be a wreck too.

He gulped as he opened and closed his mouth several times to speak, yet nothing came out

"Baby" I cooed now rubbing circles on the back of his hand soothingly "Is it Nate?"

His gaze fell to the floor as he nodded, my stomach churning uncomfortably as my mind went crazy

"W- What?" I let my voice crack no longer to hide the emotion that was currently over whelming me; the suspense was getting too much

"H- He..." Shane closed his eyes "He's in hospital Mitch"

My breath hitched as my chest tightened, the colour from my face now draining

"He's in a coma"

My body tensed at the work, a coma? My mind went back to when I last spoke to him, his vulnerable voice begging me for help, guilt washing over me as I had to listen to the call disconnect. He was ill, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I grabbed his hand as I pulled him to a more secluded corner of the airport, out of the way of prying eyes and potential paparazzi

"Shane, what happened?" I demanded softly, my patience and sanity running thinner and thinner as every second passed

"He was found by a bystander in the middle of the street out cold. Phone smashed by his side. By the time we were contacted and arrived he had already had emergency surgery..."

WHAT?!

"To have his stomach pumped, he had overdosed Mitchie, my brother...Nate" a sob left Shane's lips "overdosed on a cocktail of illegal drugs"

My mind went blank.

Nate? No Nate would never do that, he was too sensible, he had been to the health classes, he knew the risks, why on earth would he do it? What was troubling him so much that he turned to _drugs_? I closed my eyes, feeling my breathing shallowing as my mind tried to process the information, refusing to believe any of it.

It was Shane's turn to comfort me as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my small frame, keeping me upright his hands travelling up and down my back "the operation went as successful as it could but- but they had to put him in an induced coma to try and let his body recover, but they don't know when or if he'll wake up" the last few words were barely above a whisper as I lost it, my body jerking violently as the emotions hit.

He might never wake up.

I pulled away abruptly from Shane's grasp, his face portraying that of shock as I grabbed my suitcase and began to speed away towards the exit. It took a few seconds before he caught up with me, utterly confused.

"Mitch what are you doing?"

What am I doing? Well what a stupid fucking question Shane, I thought you were a little smarter than that.

"Trying to get to the hospital dumbass"

Don't I know how to treat my boyfriend? Obviously not, but I had a damn good reason.

Shane only nodded as he followed suit, our legs taking us speedily towards the exit and into the parking lot. I let out a small laugh as I noticed a unmarked black SUV, with tinted windows parked obscurely outside the entrance, trust Shane not abide by parking laws.

I threw my suitcase into the backseat, not giving a shit whether or not I had damaged his precious car interior, after all he could afford another one.

The car journey to the hospital was short yet excruciatingly unbearable, my pulse increasing as we got nearer and nearer. I was sure that if I didn't regulate it soon, I too would be in a hospital bed. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to provide warmth to my shaking body. My eyes fixated on the building full of illness and death as it came into view, a few inches of concrete now separating me from my best friend.

The car came to a halt, as my body refused to move, I needed to see him, but my hand wouldn't let me unbuckle myself. I closed my eyes allowing myself to gain some composure as the ability to move reappeared, my shaky hand pressing down slowly as the seatbelt unbuckled. My eyes travelled to Shane who hand intertwined his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand telling me he was there for me.

Surely it should be the other way round. After all they were actually related.

His own flesh and blood.

I wasn't, no matter how much I considered he was part of the family.

But then again I'm pretty sure Shane would be feeling the same as I do now if Jake was in Nate's place. Our families were tight, we cared for one another, loved on another and nothing would change that.

My shaky hand came in contact with the handle as I let myself out of the car, my legs making contact with the concrete as the cool air whipped against my face, throwing my hair in different directions. I looked up towards the sky, calming myself as I left Shane lock his fingers with mine once more. We walked in silence towards the entrance and through the numerous corridors, the bland painted walls sending shivers down my spine.

I came to a complete stand still a matter of metres away from Nate's room, Shane being drawn to a halt also. He spun around, his blood soft eyes boring into mine

"I can't do this" I choked out, my voice unsteady and broken. If I had known before hand, I could have prepared, I could formulate a plan in my head, but no.

Shane took a step closer pushing my bangs out of my face as he cupped my face with his hands "yes you can"

I shook my head, still in his hands, my eyes clouding over with tears "I can't" I weakly protested "Shane I can't"

"Listen to me, you can, Mitch you're one of the strongest people I know"

I gulped, nodding at every word he said, not agreeing with it, nor listening.

"But-"I began again, my mind searching for any viable reason for me not to step foot in the room, to not see my friend, my brother in that state.

I'm not strong.

It's my hard exterior.

Inside, I'm weak, vulnerable, a kid. Because after all I was, a kid. 18. I'm not ready to deal with the potential situation of my best friend never waking up.

But then something clicked, as if something shifted in me,_ he was my best friend_ and I was standing out here, making up excuses not to see him,

I wasn't being a good friend; I wasn't being there for him like I vowed I would.

I pulled away from Shane' grasp, giving myself a quick shake as I mentally prepared myself "Okay, I'll go"

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, concern still evident in his voice, reaching back out to pull me closer once more. I looked up at him, locking eyes with his, as I tried not to frown at the obvious sadness and distraught spread across his features. He was knackered.

I took a step closer, making whatever distance between us disappear "I'll be fine, go and get some rest, I'll come get you soon"

"Sure?"

I nodded as I got on my tip toes bringing my lips to his quickly "I love you" he muttered against my lips before reluctantly pulling away. I let the corners of my lips tug up slightly as I put on a brave smile

"I love you too Shane"

I turned on my heels slowly, as my hand came in contact with the metal handle. I exhaled deeply as I opened the door, closing my eyes momentarily until I was in the room and the door was shut safely behind me.

As I heard the door click I cautiously opened my eyes, my gaze going directly to the bed. I gasped slightly as I took in the appearance of my best friend, tears brimming at my eyes once more. I took a step as I noticed his paled skin, flawless, as white as snow; he looked so...peaceful, so calm.

I sat down on the poorly cushioned chair next to the bed, my eyes never once leaving his face. My hand found its way to his forehead, brushing away the stray curls, the usual glossiness of them now absent.

The room was silent besides the beeps coming from the numerous machines he was attached to as my hand caressed his face.

I wanted him to wake up, for those brown eyes of his to stare back at me, for those killer dimples to make an appearance; I wanted him to make fun of my choice of attire, tutting and shaking his head in disapproval.

I wanted my Nate and I wanted him now.

"Hi Nate" my voice barely above a whisper, I paused, knowing I wouldn't get a reply, yet a small part of me thought that maybe he would.... like I could be being punk'd right now... Hey Ashton Kutcher if you're out there, game over- this, this isn't cool man.

I sighed "Nate.... why? Why did you do it?"I felt the tears begin to slowly cascade down my cheeks "were you so miserable that this was the only option? You could have come to me Nate, you should have come to me..." my voice cracked "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for upsetting you and not understanding you, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most....I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend."

I bowed my head, my bangs falling in front of my face as the sobs began to escape from my lips once more, my words being muffled by my tears "Please wake up Nate, I need you. I-I love you so much. I don't even want to begin to think what I'd do without you. We all miss you, Shane, Jason, your parents, and don't forget Alyssa..." I trailed off my voice getting progressively quieter before I slapped my hands down harshly on my thighs "dammit Nate"

I continued to sob quietly as the room echoed the numerous beeps from the machines Nate was hooked up to.

Maybe this lifestyle of the rich and famous was doing more harm than good. First Jason. Now Nate, I'll be damned if Shane is next.

Fame wasn't all it has cracked up to be.

And I'm not just going to sit back and watch the people I love crash and burn.

-

* * *

SHANE

Hours dragged into days as I continued to watch Mitchie and Alyssa stay by Nate's bedside in shifts, he was never alone.

But it had been a week.

7 days.

168 hours

Since Nate's been in a coma, a whole week since the world has been graced with his witty humour, his ingenious lyrical skills been a week since i've had my brother, and I missed him.

I miss the way he always acted like the adult, telling me what to do rather than the other way round.

I miss how no matter what I did, what I'd done, he'd always stick by me

I just- I just miss him.

I watched wordlessly as Alyssa said her goodbye's unable to stay any longer, she needed to head back to campus, but vowed to be back in a day or two, but their optimism was wasted on me. I was losing hope; his vitals had shown very little improvement and even though he had regained the ability to breathe on his own I knew that the odds were against him.

As each minute passed I knew that the likelihood of my brother waking up would shrink. My parents had been here earlier, distraught, yet had left after my mom couldn't function any longer. She was falling apart, Alyssa was falling apart...

Mitchie was....Mitchie is destroyed

And me? I'm broken, defeated, helpless. My life was crashing down around me, and I don't know how to stop it.

"I'll be back on Friday" Alyssa said as collected as she could, she was a mess, she loved my brother more than life itself. "Call me if anything happens, I mean anything and i'll be in the next taxi down here, okay?" she looked between me and Mitchie for reassurance as we nodded.

She strived over to me open armed as she embraced me in a tight hug. As she pulled away she whispered in m ear "he's going to be okay"

I pulled away from her looking at her through my glazed over eyes as I bit my lip giving a small nod, trying to convince myself of her words.

She hugged Mitchie before walking back over to Nate, pressing her lips against his forehead as she mumbled some incoherent words before waving slightly and leaving, the silent room, becoming even quieter.

I stared up at the ceiling momentarily as I let out an over exaggerated yawn, stretching my arms above my head before letting them drop flimsily onto my lap.

"You should go and get some sleep you know; your awesomely good looks are diminishing as each day's passes. Soon I'll see no reason to stay with you" Mitchie spoke up as I looked towards her, a small smile tugging at her lips. She looked equally drained but she was trying to keep herself together the best that she could- by saying the crappest jokes ever.

"Seriously Mitch, never pursue a career in comedy, joking about my looks is the most unfunny thing ever, and besides who would believe you, the whole world knows I'm sex on legs" I tried to joke back, but the lack of enthusiasm and warmth in my voice was evident.

She too let out a yawn before stifling a laugh "Hmmm, whatever. But seriously babe get some sleep, I've already got one sick Gray, I'll be damned if I have another."

"I'm fine" I protested pathetically as I was interrupted by yet another spontaneous yawn. Mitchie rolled her eyes as I gave in "Fine, fine, I'll go, but I will be back in an hour."

"Hmm, whatever you say."

-

* * *

MITCHIE

I watched as Shane trudged sleepily out of the room, my boyfriend- a shell of the usually bubbly self everyone knew and loved. He was taking it the hardest, Nate was his world, whether he liked to admit it or not. I let out a yawn as I readjusted myself on the uncomfortable cushioned chair as I leaned over; resting my head on the pathetic excuse for a mattress that Nate was currently laying on. After all what harm would a quick nap do? It's not like I had anything else to keep me occupied in the mean time.

I let my eyelids drop, the days of sleep deprivation weighing down on them like a tonne of bricks, as I felt my body to relax. I nestled my head further into the mattress as I finally gave in, sleep overcoming me within a matter of seconds.

My sleep was dreamless; my body regaining some much needed strength- well that was until I felt something shift next to me. I ignored it, convinced I was just imagining it and if I was honest, waking up was not what I wanted to do right now. I pursed my eyes shut tighter trying to get my mind back into a state of sleep when I felt something move again- for the love of god, what does it take for a girl to get some shut eye around here?

I opened one eye, checking my surroundings before proceeding to open the other, the light of the room blinding me as it reflected off of the white walls. I lifted my heavy head off of the mattress, blinking several times as I tried to wash away the feeling of extreme tiredness. I let out an unsatisfied yawn as I brought my gaze to...

What the fuck.

"Nate?" a gasped, lying before me was a once comatose Nate, now eyes open wide looking directly at me with some sloppy lopsided smile. I blinked several times, hoping my eyes weren't deceiving me as I leapt out of my chair to get even closer to him.

Yet after blinking numerous times, the sight was still there, he was still there, looking at me wordlessly.

"You're awake" I said awe struck, nice one Mitch, way to point out the obvious.

He opened his mouth to speak yet closed it before pulling an unattractive face, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at expression that was until he motioned that he wanted a drink with his left hand.

"Of course" I scurried across the room and quickly filling up a plastic cup with water before passing it carefully over to him. I watched with a smile across my face as gulped down the drink with no hesitation, his expression relaxing considerably.

I took the cup away and placed it on the bedside table

"Hey, you look like a hot mess" he croaked out, his voice hoarse from not using it for days

I rolled my eyes "hey yourself" I replied the smile on my face widening even more, the tiredness I once felt now replaced with utter elation

"Where am I?" he asked as his eyes wondered the room with curiosity

"Hospital Nate, do you remember what happened?" I asked as I sat back down in the chair, scooting it as close to the bed as possible, wanting to be a close to him as I could

His eyes left my face as they travelled to the ceiling; it was obvious he was in some sort of emotional battle, the occasional sigh leaving his lips

A silent couple of minutes passed before he lowered his head and nodded "kind of, I know, I know I took something...I woke up...somewhere and left, last thing I remember was calling you..." he trailed off, his voice getting small as he looked at me ashamed

I inhaled deeply "you collapsed Nate, you body reacted badly to the pill, you were lucky when someone found you when they did. You were in a bad way Nate, you had to have emergency surgery on your stomach and you've been out ever since"

"Out ever since?" he questioned quietly, still unable to look at me in the eye

"7 days Nate, seven fucking days we were worried sick over you, me, Shane, Jason Alyssa, everyone. Why did you do it Nate? It's so unlike you,"

He remained silent, refusing to talk

"Nate" I reached over to his hand, lacing his fingers in mine "Nate look at me" I ordered softly as he brought his gaze to meet mine "help me understand, I'm not angry I just want to know why you did it. Ecstasy Nate, that's serious shit, what's wrong?"

He gulped, pursing his eyes shut tightly "I-I-I" he stuttered, opening his eyes and looking towards his hands as he battled to find the right words to say "I just wanted to...forget, to not be me. T-to be careless"

"What?" I spoke out quietly in disbelief

He shifted in his bed, moving his gaze to meet mine "I'm so sick of being the responsible one Mitch, I'm so fed up of being the one that does everything, I look after all of you, give you advice, I work my ass off for the band and I never get anything back but shit. I lost it. I went out to get absolutely wasted, I just wanted to be normal again, not some new music sensation, I wanted to be anyone but me. Shane and Jason get to be so carefree so why couldn't I? I met these guys and they told me that they would make me forget and have a good time, they offered me the pill, and I took it. I fucking took it because I didn't want to be boring old Nate any longer. And for that split second it took me to swallow the pill I didn't care about the implications or what you guys would think. I just didn't care." His voice was blunt and full of frustration, his eyes screaming out apologies.

I pulled my hand from my lap, taking his in mine, intertwining our fingers "Nate, you should have told me, you know that you can tell me anything, I thought we were best friends..." my voice trailed off as I fought to understand how and why it got to the stage where Nate voluntarily took drugs because he couldn't stand the way his life was going, and at what stage he stopped seeing me as his best friend

He squeezed my hand tightly "You _are_ my best friend Mitchie"

"Then why couldn't you tell me what was wrong?"

"We were arguing" he stated sheepishly as I let out a sigh

"Everyone argues Nate, I would still be here. If not Alyssa, I just, argh, I just don't see why you couldn't have phoned me, I would have sorted Shane out, i would have helped!"

Nate bit his lip, knowing i was right as he nodded "I know and I'm sorry-" yet before he could finish his sentence the door swung open, hitting the wall harshly as it shook on its hinges.

My head swung around to be greeted by a tired, dishevelled Shane clutching his phone tightly in his hands, an unreadable expression spread across his face.

He stepped into the room before striding across its length towards the bed where Nate was currently sitting on, his speed increasing with every stride he took.

"You are a fucking idiot!" Shane exclaimed his eyes glistening as he literally pounced on Nate, embracing him in a tight hug "a fucking idiot" he repeated

Nate looked at me over Shane's shoulder and rolled his eyes slightly "I love you too Shane"

* * *

**So there you go guys, there is your update, I apologise that it's taken me weeks and weeks, I'm now at college and the work load plus working at weekends full time is actually killing me, I barely have time to sleep these days. Anyway I'm on a roll tonight so you never know you may get another update from me today or tomorrow if not very soon. **

**Please review guys or this story will go on permanent hiatus.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.I'm a bad person aren't I? I've not updated this story in forever, saying that I'm not nearly as active on fan fiction than I used to be, life is hectic and as much as I love writing, it just doesn't fall as a main priority for me at the moment. But here we are with an update. I hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

I hated drama, drama was slowly becoming what my life revolved around, I was the secret long term girlfriend of the most popular boy band in America, and it was killing me. I thought I had experienced my life's worth of drama years ago with Sarah, but no, even now, the world keeps throwing me obstacle after obstacle.

The sexuality of one of my best friends had been publicised by the press in the most humiliating of fashions, telling the entire world the fact that he was gay, before he had managed to tell his parents.

My other best friend had overdosed on a cocktail of illegal and potentially fatal drugs, sending him into a coma which none of us knew if he would wake up from. And now, well now he was attending day sessions at rehab as a precaution.

Life had changed for all of us so quickly, that it's as if we were never a group of small town kids in the first place.

I pushed my way through my apartment door, throwing my bags to the floor with a thud as soon as I was safely in the confines of my apartment, a sigh leaving my lips as I took in the surroundings, everything exactly where I had left it.

The apartment was cold, lonely. This was supposed to be a fun filled, lively place to live, shared by Nate and myself yet here I was on my own. Don't get me wrong, I had already accepted the fact that I was now to live here on my own whilst my boys were off doing their thing, but it didn't mean that I didn't get lonely. Spending the last week or so in California in the company of undoubtedly my three favourite people gracing this earth was good for me, even if it wasn't under the nicest of circumstances, I felt I belonged.

I felt wanted, needed, I felt like that I had people on my side.

Making new friends at college and work hadn't been as easy as I anticipated, unlike high school, everyone here was serious about their work, they wanted no drama, and they wanted success. College was a bitch, it kicked all of our asses and sleep was now a luxury so I don't come as much of a surprise that when you try to socialise with new people, no one can be bothered.

My life was boring, hectic and too stressful to comprehend, the only thing keeping me going insane was the prospect of having Shane on New York soil in two weeks time. Admittedly it was still a long way away and I wished I had the chance to see him every day, or at least every weekend like I used to...but it was something...right?

And I for one was going to take any chance I got.

He was living the dream, achieving amazing things, and yes, in a sense I guess I'm suffering a little bit for it, but if it makes him happy then that's all that matters.

And let's face it, it doesn't mean we'll be a long distance couple forever...right?

I paced the length of my apartment; taking a glance at every photo I passed along the way, memories feeling my mind, making me feel a little queasy.

It was if I was homesick.

This wasn't my home after, well physically yes... but you get what I mean. But I stopped dead in my tracks at one, feeling tears prick at my eyes. It was a picture of me and Shane at my senior prom., by far one of the happiest days of my life to date. This picture was the definition of our love, how happy we were for one another. My eyes trailed down to where our hands were intertwined, a silver band with a simple teal stone glistening as a result of the camera flash...the promise ring.

The promise ring he had given me when he picked me up, with the most heart wrenching speech I had ever heard him say; the promise that we were in this for the long run, that one day I could ditch my family's name and take his, that we would see life through together, have kids, grow old, and pass with one another.

It was the act same thing that I wanted. And I still do, but I can't help but doubt what the future holds. With Shane and I on different coasts, what's to say that he won't casually bump into the love of his life tomorrow? What says that maybe we aren't written in the stars? I know nothing in life is certain, but I can't help but think that maybe I would be a little more sure of us, if we weren't hundreds of miles apart.

-

* * *

Time was passing by far too slowly for my liking as Shane's arrival in the big apple was getting closer and closer, in less than twenty four hours he would be here right beside me. Was I excited? What is the point of even asking, of course I was excited. I had planned the best weekend ever to celebrate our twenty month anniversary. Sure it wasn't a big, monumental anniversary, but for me, every passing month, was as special as the last. And I was certain that there was still a life time of anniversaries for the two of us to share.

I had saved up most of my last month's pay checks to buy Shane front row tickets to the bon jovi concert, happening downtown in a month's time. Sure I knew that Shane could practically get his hands on anything, including these tickets now he was an up and coming musical prodigy, but it's the thought that counts right? Besides, I wanted to go too. Not only that but I had spent hours upon hours, searching the world wide web for the perfect recipes to create the perfect three course meal for the two of us, finding the nicest bottle of wine. Searching the stores for the perfect candles.

Searching Victoria's secrets for the perfect lingerie.

Now I know what you're thinking, what happened to the whole 'waiting till marriage' thing, but let's face it, Shane hadn't stuck by that vow, and I don't think I could much longer. I knew Shane was it for me, that we would be spending the rest of our lives together, that I would get married to him, carry his children, and grow old, knowing he would be by my side for all of it. And I just wanted to show him just how much I loved him, how much I missed him when he was on the other side of the country, to show him just how serious I was about him.

This wasn't me being desperate, and this wasn't me just doing this to have a hold over him, I swear. Unfortunately that's how Alyssa saw it when I told her. She said that I was breaking my morals because the distance was getting too much and that it was more for my own reassurance that Shane still wanted me. A little bitchy if you ask me, but she's entitled to her opinion and I'm entitled to ignore it.

I don't care what anyone says this weekend was going to be perfect, I just knew it.

-

* * *

NATE

"Guys, seriously, I don't know how many times I've told you, I'm okay. I'm not some fragile little doll, in fact I'm pretty sure if it came down to it I could hands down kick both of your asses. So please chill the fuck out, I can do this" I sighed, annoyance bubbling inside me. It was officially my first day back in the studio, since you know... my little experiment and after three weeks of recuperation and rehab classes, I was back to normal, if not better.

Yet here I was now, being questioned like some naughty kid who had just stolen a lolly.

"Are you sure, because I can speak to management and we can put things back another couple of weeks, if we really need to" Shane pressed on, it was almost as if he wanted me to say that I was still not up to things, or that I was dying to pop another pill. But I wasn't. I wanted to sing, I wanted to play. And I wanted this goddamn album.

"I'll say this again, and I'll say it for the last time where I still have my composure and you don't have a fist in your face, I am, _fine_ okay? So please, for the love of god and everything else that is holy, pick up that goddamn guitar, play it. And let's get this song going."

Both Shane and Jason's eyes widened as they knew I wasn't playing around, before grabbing their respective instruments and began playing.

Minutes rolled into hours, as for the first time in a long time I felt like me again, things were slowly fitting back into place, my life becoming the clearest it's been in god knows how long. I finally felt like Nate Gray, the small town guy again just doing what he loves, and not the unappreciated rising star.

"And that my friends, is a wrap!" I exclaimed, throwing my headphones to the ground as I breathed a sigh of relief, our input for out debut album was no longer needed. A few tweaks here and there, and a couple of weeks production, out album would be on the shelves not only nationwide but internationally.

The most scary yet exciting thing imaginable.

I threw myself down on the sofa, my body automatically sinking into as Shane and Jason followed suit, all of us physically exhausted from hours upon hours of undisturbed recording.

"Thank god" Shane breathed out

"Well now that's over and done with, we officially have a weekend to do whatever the hell we want, any plans boys" Jason asked, running his hands through his hair, which was now turning into some deranged mullet.

Thing is, I didn't. Since my 'incident' things between Alyssa and I haven't been exactly peachy, well actually far from it. Her opinion of me changed and she was convinced that I was on my way to becoming some low life junkie, dependant on drugs, that I had given my soul away to the stereotypical rock and roll lifestyle. And because of that, communication between us was few and far between, hell, I didn't even know where I stood anymore.

Maybe I'd surprise her.... yeah. What harm could come from that; I mean she wasn't a million miles away. And if the worst happens, I'm still close enough to our apartment to run and hide like the little boy I am.

"Probably see Alyssa" I shrugged, not sounding overly enthused

Shane nodded "Good idea, you haven't seen her in ages, gotta make sure the spark is still there lover boy" he shot me a wink

"Err and what about you, at least I try and call my girl every day" I shot back, raising my eyebrow slightly, it was true, I did. Just wasn't my fault that 9 out of the 10 times I called her, I got her voicemail.

Shane's mouth fell open as he narrowed his eyes "Excuse me? Me and Mitchie are just fine I'll have you know" he became defensive

Right sure, because you two are so fine that I have her literally in tears on the phone to me every single goddamn night, wondering why you haven't called, where you are, why things are changing – like last night for example "Sure Shane"

Shane got up off of the couch and stood in front of me, towering over me as he folded his arms across his chest "Look Nate if you have something to say just say it."

-

* * *

SHANE

"I'm just saying dude, that she misses you that's all" he threw his hands in the air, trying not to start a fight "You know she used to be in your life every single moment of every single day, and you know how hard she found it when you were at college, imagine what she's going through now you're on a different coast to her"

But I was seeing her tomorrow... wasn't that enough?

I bit the inside of my cheek, not thinking that before, I guess I hadn't been the most supportive boyfriend on the face of the earth, but then again, I couldn't be on the phone to her 24/7, I had a life of my own to lead, I couldn't live in her shadow.

"I miss her too you know" I defended myself

"Then prove it. Do something that will show her just how much she means to you" Oh yes Nathaniel, because you my brother are obviously such a fucking love guru.

I sat there pondering for a second, knowing that I had to soon be making my way to the airport to board a flight to see her, to only spend a day or so in her company. And the odd weekend just wasn't enough. How on earth I survived up until now with seeing her this little was completely beyond me. I had to sort out something and I had to sort it out now "Do you think if I spoke to the producers and our manager, that maybe they could relocate everything to New York. I mean they have a studio over there, that way I can see more of Mitchie, you could probably fit in some night classes or something so you don't have to give up on education altogether, and we're near home?"

It all made perfect sense, it was the perfect solution. Almost too perfect.

Nate shrugged "I don't know Shane. I mean it sounds reasonable, and I'm up for it and I'm pretty sure Jason is too, I guess commuting to see Alyssa would increase, but I do miss home and I do miss that girl of yours. Call them."

And that's what I did. I leapt across the room, darting for my phone as I found our managers contact details, hastily calling him, excited by my proposal. My heart literally racing in my chest at the prospect of what the future could hold.

And I told him, I told him everything, our plan, our reasons, our promise to be more willing to work if we were situated in New York, amongst many other terms and conditions to which he agreed.

Yet there was a catch, I mean after all, I am Shane Grey, I haven't had the best of luck recently, of course there was going to be a catch- I had to spend the weekend in Los Angeles finishing everything up, filling out numerous pieces of paper work and contracts and arranging for all our stuff to be shipped back to New York

In other words, I couldn't spend this weekend with Mitchie.

She'd understand right? It's not like this weekend was anything important, we would have just probably spent the day shopping and the evening watching a film, and after all we could do endless amounts of that when we relocate.

I'd just make up a little white lie telling her the album was in desperate need of some work and that it was simply unavoidable.

Oh Mitchie, you're in for one hell of a surprise.

-

* * *

MITCHIE

My phone vibrated besides me, pulling me out of my peaceful slumber as I looked at the caller ID through blurred vision. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my lips as I saw a picture of Shane fill up my screen, the fact that it was two in the morning is a fact I could totally oversee because my baby was coming home.

"Hello lover" I greeted groggily as I shifted myself up into a sitting position "are you at the airport yet, do you know what time your flight gets in?" I asked hurriedly, my voice now becoming more alert and full of excitement. After all who wouldn't be excited to see their gorgeous boy friend for the first time in 3 weeks? Especially since college was kicking your ass and everything that possibly could go wrong, has gone wrong this past week.

Silence remained on the other line for a few seconds longer; the only sound I could make out was the rustling of something.

"Shane?" I prompted, growing impatient for an answer.

A sigh came through from the other side of the line "Look, Mitchie, there's something I've got to tell you" his voice was low, regretful and even a little bit sad.

"What is it Shane?" I asked confused, worry and curiosity bubbling at the pit of my stomach "Is it something to do with Nate, is he feeling okay?" My mind was now alert, jumping to conclusions, had Nate over dosed again? Oh god, what if he had? I felt my heart begin to race.

"He's fine Mitchie" Shane assured me as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Then what is it?"

"Well if you let me speak, I would tell you" he snapped, his voice becoming suddenly short. I bit my lip, not used to hearing Shane like that. I didn't reply, giving him the silence from me he wanted

"I'm not coming" what? What did he mean he wasn't coming; we had been planning this for ages... "We need to work on the album, the deadline for recording is coming up soon, and we want it to be amazing. It's still early days and we don't want to do anything to displease the record company."

I gulped harshly, fighting back the sob that was threatening to escape as my eyes glistened over with tears. I nodded to myself, half expecting something like this. I didn't reply as I looked out of the window, the streets still busy with traffic, lights blaring everywhere. People weren't lying when they said this was the city that never sleeps.

"Mitchie, say something, please." he begged quietly

"What do you want me to say Shane? Because if I'm honest I'm running out of things to say to you. It's becoming a common occurrence where I just brush off the fact that you have no time for me .i really don't know how much more disappointment I can take"

"That's not true in the slightest Mitchie, and you know that" Shane protested, his voice rising in volume "how can you even say that?"

I scoffed, having to roll my eyes at what he had just said "Do I though? Because funnily enough I feel like I'm second to your job, all the time. When was the last time we saw each other Shane...do you want me to tell you? Three weeks ago. Three fucking weeks. And that was only because Nate was in hospital. Would you have seen me if that hadn't have happened? I'm always making the effort here. I'm always the one swapping coasts to see you, I'm the one that calls you up. I feel like I'm in this relationship on my own here, and I'm fucking sick of it!" my voice was becoming more and more hysterical with every word, my blood boiling as I was finally saying things I had been wanting to say for ages now

"Is that what you really think?" Shane asked, his voice small, and barely above a whisper

"YES! Its two days Shane, two fucking days out of your life, your album is barely going to crumble if you're out of the studio for two days. But whatever Shane do whatever you've got to do."

"Don't act like you're the only one that's hurting here Mitchie! Do you think I like the fact that I'm hundreds of miles away from you? Don't you think that I miss you as well?! You really think that I don't care about you? That I'm doing this on purpose?! But I've wanted this for so long, and it's not going to be forever babe, I promise"

Promise, the word he's used so many times in the past, and yet more times than not, he's only broken them. It was becoming a meaningless word to me. Just as meaningless as I was becoming to him.

I sighed, not wanting to fight at this time in the morning, well; I didn't want to fight at all. I just wanted Shane on the next flight over here, knowing that it would only be a matter of hours until I was in his arms again. "It's fine Shane, it's your dream, you're right, you've got to do what you've got to do. Just pencil me in when you've got a free moment. Have a nice day at the studio tomorrow." I tried not to sound short, but I knew full well my voice was betraying me, letting my emotions through.

He sighed "I love you, you know that right?" he said interrupting me

"Uh-huh."

"No I mean it Mitchie; I love you more than I think you realise. But go and get some rest baby, its late, and I'm pretty sure you've had a rough day at college"

"Okay, night Shane"

"Goodnight Mitchie"

"Oh and Shane?"

"Yeah?" his voice hopeful

"Happy 20 month anniversary." I hung up the phone and turned it off, chucking the handset across the room before burying my head in my pillow, letting the pent up sobs I had been trying to fight back surface.

Things had changed, and I knew Shane was slowly slipping away from me. The lifestyle of the rich and the famous was a lifestyle I no longer wanted to be a part of.

And I now doubted if I wanted to be in Shane's.

* * *

**So there you go there's a chapter for you finally, I can't promise I'll update more often because let's face it I always say that, but I am going to try. I need to organise myself better, Please review for me, I'd love it if people were still reading this! (PS. This has taken me months because im lazy so 13 reviews for update)**


End file.
